WWE Court
by DarkLoneWolf29
Summary: Mands finds herself in front of an old friend, Mark Calloway. Brings out a bunch of adventures, that brings things to full circle in Mands life. But does it change her ways or does she stay on the same path? Read and find out..


**WWE Court**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in the darkness of a van traveling to my destination. I sit on a bench by myself with shackles attached to my wrists and ankles. You're probably wondering why do I wear chains like a slave? Does the wrongfully accused wear something like this?, Hopefully not. I sit here on my way to my trial, to decide the rest of my life's destiny.

I am wearing an orange jump suit with the words "County Jail" in black bold letters across the back of the jumper, black steel toe workboots, with a white t-shirt underneath the jumper. My brown hair is tied back in a ponytail as I stare my hazel eyes to the floor as the guards drive me to the courthouse. I sigh a bit and lift my head up and stare at the white wall in front of me as the van comes to a halt. I hear the guards get out of the front part of the van and walk around back and open the double doors and one of them climbs in. The guard is a muscular man; his long black hair is tied back under his hat. His muscular arms and chest hide under the tan uniform shirt and long-sleeved black jacket with his sheriff department patch, badge and nametag that reads "". He leans down in his long black pants and work boots. His belt holding his gun and other things squeaks as he bends over and unlocks the chain on my ankles from the floor and escorts me out of the van up to the door of the courthouse. The other guard closes up the van and waits for us to return.

We walk into the courthouse, into a hallway and stop in a medium size room and Bradshaw seats me and stands near the entrance to the courtroom with his massive arms crossed over his massive chest. He adjusts his black cowboy hat upon his head and clears his throat, "Mr. Copeland will be joining us shortly." I look to the guard and nod, and then stare back to the floor. Then I look out the door to the hallway, thinking is that freedom I am looking at or my death?

A tall man with tied back blond hair enters the room with a black leather briefcase. He wears a black business suit with a white collared shirt underneath with a dark blue tie, his shiny black shoes click against the floor as he walks across the floor, adjusting his cuff buttons and stands before me. " Hey Amanda, you ready to testify in your own defense today?" I look up to him and nod without speaking a word. Mr. Copeland looks over to the guard and nods to him as the bailiff from the courtroom walks into the room and looks to Mr. Copeland. "They are waiting for you ". Copeland nods to the bailiff and the bailiff exits the room. lays a hand upon my shoulder and squeezes it and walks through the door to the courtroom.

Half hour later…

I sat there and it felt like an eternity before the bailiff came walking through the doors of the courtroom and taps the guard on his shoulder and motions towards me that the court wants me in their presence. Bradshaw walks up to me and taps me on my shoulder. "Let's go, the judge wants you in the court room".

I slowly stand up to my feet and slowly walk behind him through the doors to the courtroom. Only thing I hear when I enter the courtroom are the shackle's chains rattling with each move and a few whispers from the audience sitting behind the lawyers.

I walk over and stand next to and face the judge sitting behind his big massive desk before me in front of the courtroom. The judge was a huge muscular man wearing the black robe that every judge wears. I noticed a white collared shirt with a pinstriped tie underneath. His face was stern and motionless. His reddish tinted goatee was neatly trimmed. His red hair was neatly trimmed and a tattoo upon his throat. He laid his massive arms upon the top of his desk, behind his nameplate that read "Judge " and leaned upon them and looked straight at me. His green eyes looked like they weren't going to give me any mercy for the crime I didn't commit.

His eyes moved over to my lawyer . "How does your client plea ?" Copeland clears his throat and looks to me quickly and looks to the judge. "She pleas not guilty your honor" The judge nods and looks to the defendant. "Your first witness " The defendance lawyer stands up from his chair and walks up and stands before the judge, and I, seat ourselves and I keep my eyes to the table in front of me, just listening to everything. , thank god wasn't representing me. He wore a light purple suit with a white collared shirt underneath with no tie. His shoes were white leather and clicked against the floor as he walked to the middle of the courtroom.

"Thank you your honor. Our first witness is to the witness stand" The judge nods as a short little man with black hair, side burns stands up from the front row of the audience and walks through a swing gate and walks to a booth next to the judge's huge desk and seats himself in a chair and lowers the microphone for his needs. He wore blue jeans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Mr. Morley approaches the witness stand and places his hands behind his back and looks at . ", could you tell me where you were the night of May 22,2001?" hesitates then begins to speak. "I was in my locker room with my associates, just coming back from getting something to eat. I had Chicken Parm and my associates had, I don't remember." Mr. Morley nods and walks over to his desk and opens a folder and takes out a couple of, looks like photos and walks back up to the witness stand and lays the photos down in front of Mr. Nunzio and stands there with his hands folding behind his back. "Do these photos look familiar to you ?" snorted under his breath and looked to me. I looked up and shook my head, like I was trying to say, 'I don't know nothing about photos'. I knew I was doomed from the start with this, but maybe not but right now I didn't know what to think at this point about my fate.

**Chapter 2**

looks down at the photos and looks back up at . He begins to speak, when stands up. "Your honor we were not informed or aware of photos being used in this case." The judge, leaning back in his chair, looks to Morely, "Is this true ?" looks to the judge and smiles "It's not true your honor. They were made aware of photos being used in this case." The judge looks to me and shakes his head at . "I don't believe you , because you didn't look me in the eye when you were speaking. So that means you are lying to me. I don't take kindly to liars. If you lie to me one more time, I will dismiss this case and let the prisoner go. Is that understood? No photos of any type are not to be used unless, I am made aware of them ahead of time." Morely's smile disappears very quickly as he walks quickly over to his table and places the photos back into the folder. reseats himself, as he starts taking notes once again down on his yellow legal pad.

approaches the witness once again. "Can you tell the court what happen that night after you arrived at the arena, after your meal with your associates." clears his throat and looks down to the floor for a moment, then looks to . "My associates and I walked into the arena, as we walked to our locker room, we passed Nathan Jones and Amanda talking to one another about something, I can't remember what. They both looked at us with dirty looks and then went back to their conversation. We stopped and asked them what they were looking at and they just sat there and didn't answer us. We approached them and Nathan got all huffy at us. Amanda grabbed Nathan by the shoulder and they walked away, after Nathan and I exchanged some unkindly words. We walked to our locker room and walked in and just sat around and talked for awhile." nods and walks away to his table and seats himself in his chair. "That will be all your honor." The judge nods, "Your witness ."

stands up and approaches the witness stand. He stands before the stand with his hands folded in front of him. " when did you notice your items were missing?" "I noticed the items missing, when we arrived in our locker room after the confrontation. I wanted to use my laptop to do some work on. My associate went to reach for the bag it was in and it wasn't where it should have been." nods and lifts his brow to him, "Did it ever occur to you or your associates you forgot it somewhere or didn't bring it with you to the arena?" stands up and speaks in an angry voice, "Your honor he's harassing the witness." The judge lifts his hand up and shakes his head. He leans back in his chair and place's his hand upon his chin, "He's fine . Please answer the question ."

"When I walked in one of my associates was carrying the bag. "Did you ever think that maybe one of them stole your items and sold them, or misplaced them." Nunzio stops himself from saying something he will regret. "No further questions", Copeland announces as he walks back and sits down next to me and lays a hand upon my shaking hand, trying to reassure me everything will work out fine.

"Alright , you may step down." Nunzio stood up, adjusts his leather jacket and walked back to his seat behind and his associates. The judge leans forward upon his desk, 'We will take a 10 minute recess, then Mr. Copeland's clients will approach the witness stand, then jury you will go and come back with your verdict." The whole courtroom stands up as the judge stands up and walks to his chambers. We remain standing until the judge has left the room, then and I leave the room with Bradshaw leading me out back to the room I was waiting in the first time.

Few Minutes Later….

The bailiff comes walking through the door from the hallway and looks to and me. "The judge would like to see your client in his chambers ." "Which client, I have two one is here and one is coming in now." "Current client that is present ." Copeland nods as the bailiff motioned to us to follow him to the judge's chambers. I stood up and slowly followed the bailiff to the judge's chambers. The bailiff stops at a door with a nameplate on it that says "Judge ". The bailiff knocks and pokes his head in and nods, and opens the door enough and motions for me to enter.

I heard the judge's voice say to me "Enter Prisoner". I slowly walked in and stood before the judge. My shackles and chains rattling as I walk and stop in front of his desk. I took a deep breath, kept my eyes to the floor. The bailiff closed the door to the room and stood outside until the judge was done with me.

**Chapter 3**

The judge leans upon his desk and looks at me. I could feel his eyes piercing my soul like I was nothing. "Look at me prisoner." I slowly lift my eyes to him and look at him. His green eyes looking stern at me, then they soften. "It's been a long time kid." I slowly smile up at him, "I know it has been, and this is no way to have a reunion is it?" I look down at myself then back to him. The judge slowly stands up and walks over to me and hugs me tightly. I try to wrap my arms around him, but the chains stop me from doing so.

The judge and I are very close friends. Him and I work in the same company, when he isn't playing judge in the courtroom. I currently work for the same company, World Wrestling Entertainment Inc., I work close to one of his trainees. It's a small world if you think about it. We never knew we were working in the same company until just recently. But hey I hear no complaints.

The judge stands there and looks down at me. "How did you and Nathan get tangled in this mess?" I shrug and sigh a bit. "I don't know, I was sitting in the back of the arena minding my own business helping Nathan out with a few pointers that you taught me. Next thing I knew it Nathan and me were surrounded by men and ladies in blue and held to the ground being cuffed and read our rights. My opinion Nathan and I were framed." The judge nods, "That is what I think, but I can't think that way until everything has been brought forth in the case." I nod to him, "I kind of figured that was the case.

But I know it's your job Mark… err Judge. Sorry." Mark just nods at me. "Don't worry about it, you can call me Mark in here, but out there it's judge." I just nod and sigh a bit. Mark backs away from the hug and leans down and captures my lips with his soft ones in a soft kiss. He backed away from the kiss, leaving me completely speechless and wanting more. " But I have missed those lips though, among other things." He growled under his breath. My breath caught in my throat and my knees felt weak. He always made me feel this way in his presence.

Mark stepped back and leans against his desk and crosses his massive tattooed arms and looks at me. "I see Adam is doing a good job in representing you. I told you he was the best didn't I?" He kept his eyes on me the whole time. I felt his green orbs piercing me more and more. I was holding myself back from taking him right then and there.

I just smiled, "Yes I believe it now. Sorry that I didn't believe it the first time. Thank god I went with Adam instead of that other clown." Mark chuckles and nods. We sit and talk a bit longer about the case. Mark walked behind his desk to keep his composer with me, but I could see it in his face he couldn't much longer. The bailiff knocks on the door and pokes his head in. Mark sighed harshly and looked to the bailiff. "They are ready for you judge. 's other client has made himself present." Mark nods and stands back up slowly, not to show he was very uncomfortable with his hard erection pressing against his suit pants under his long black robe. He was thinking to himself 'Thank god for the robe right now'. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Thank you Bailiff. Please escort this prisoner back to Mr. Copeland." "Yes sir." I nodded to him and exited his chambers being escorted by the bailiff back to the room where was waiting for me with the other client that was part of this case. I smiled to myself a bit and tasted his lips upon mine still all the way back to the waiting room.

I enter the room and a tall bald headed gentleman, wearing the same gear as me stands talking to . He has an accent as he speaks about the case to him. I walked up to the both of them; they both stop their conversation and look at me. "Hey Amanda. How did the judge treat you?" Copeland asks. ".fine… Adam. He knows we are both innocent. He knows me and Nathan for too long to let this happen to us." Adam nods to me and Nathan just stands there looking sternly at me. I look up to him and give him a look that says, 'What's your problem'. "Hopefully your right kid, if your not I swear I will take it out on you." Nathan spits out and turns himself towards the door of the courtroom as the bailiff comes through and nods to , motioning to him that our presence is needed in the courtroom. I just shrugged and sighed getting myself under control and smiled a bit at myself.

places a hand upon my shoulder to keep me back from Nathan as the bailiff holds open the door as we enter the courtroom. I felt like a sideshow at a circus freak show. All eyes were on Nathan and me as we entered the room. I felt Mark's eyes upon me the whole time I walked in. It put me at ease and I giggled to myself in my mind at his reaction to me in his chambers. I couldn't wait until this was all over and I was going to make him mine, or the other way around.

We stood next to behind our table, as the judge entered the courtroom and made his presence known. The judge slams his mallet down to get order in his courtroom as he seats himself in his big, over sized brown leather chair.. Everybody goes quiet and seats themselves. The judge leans upon his huge desk and looks to . "Is your clients ready to defend themselves ?" Adam stands up and straightens himself out a bit," Yes they are your honor." The judge nods and motions to Adam to continue, as he leans back in his chair and places his hand under his chin. His mind is on her the whole time, trying to pay attention to the case being presented to him. Mark's eyes dart to me once in awhile as I sit there looking at the table, knowing he is looking at me. I turn a bit red in the face then calm myself down. I had to keep my composure in front the courtroom.

"I would like to call Nathan Jones to the witness stand." Adam announced to the court. Nathan stood up and walked behind me around the table to the witness stand as the bailiff escorts him. Nathan seats himself and approaches him. Adam stands before him. " where were you that night at the arena?" Nathan clears his throat and answers Adam, " I was in the back with Amanda talking. When and his associates walked by. As they walked by they tried starting with Amanda. I stood in one of their faces telling them to back off. They walked off after they lifted a fist to me threatening me. was teasing me making me madder, but I kept my cool. They all walked away and I turned back to Amanda to continue our conversation." "Can you explain what and his associates said or did?" stands up and speaks up once again "Your honor, and his associates are not the ones on trial." The judge lifts his hand and shakes his head. "Over ruled. I was told about this from . Please answer the question ." Mark places his hand back down on his desk as Nathan Answers the question.

"When they started passing by they were talking loud, saying obscured things about Amanda out loud. I tried ignoring them but they stopped and tried picking a fight with her. She told them to leave her alone and they wouldn't, so I stepped in. I told them to keep quiet and move along, they didn't belong here, before trouble began." Adam nods. "What happen after and his associates left you two in the back of the arena. Did you notice anything unusual about anything about them?" "Amanda and I finished our conversation and moved on to an empty part of the arena and we did some training. Amanda was showing me some moves that someone taught her. She was teaching me the moves." Nathan pauses for a moment to take a sip of water and then he continues. "I did notice them acting a little sneaky, but I just thought it was them being themselves." "Did you notice them carrying anything in their hands of any sort?" "No they were empty handed at the time I saw them." nods. "No further questions." Adam walks away and sits behind the table next to me. "Your witness ." stood up and walked cockily over to the witness stand and stood before Nathan.

The whole time Nathan was being questioned I closed my eyes and pictured the night before all of this happened. I was with Mark and we made wild passionate love all night long. I sighed silently under my breath as I opened my eyes and looked to him. He was looking to Morley as he questioned Nathan on the stand. I couldn't take my eyes off his this time. His eyes traveled to mine; I was caught like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar. He winked quickly at me as the case continued.

" Mr. Jones did you ever think that you started with and his clients. You know egged them on enough so they would start with the two of you?" Nathan's eyes wander to Adam as he stood up. "Your honor, he is harassing the witness." "Sustained. , I warned you once. I am not going to warn you again. Ask questions or we will move on. Is that understood?" slyly looks at Nathan and walks back behind his table and seats himself. "No further questions your honor." The judge nods and looks to Nathan. "You may step down ." Nathan slowly stands up and walks off the witness stand and over and sits between and me.

remained standing and looked to the judge. "Your honor I would like to call Amanda Black to the stand." I slowly stood up and walked up to the witness stand and seated myself. I could feel my face going flush with red color, because I was close to Mark. Mark cleared his throat as I walked over to the stand and seated myself. He could feel himself going hard again under his robe. He turned his chair a bit and looked to 's questioning to me. I looked to Mark out of the corner of my eye. I could see the bulge through his robe. I snickered to myself and looked to Adam. walked up and stood in front of me. ", can you recall what happen that night at the arena?" I nodded and cleared my throat as I began to speak, " and I were sitting in the back minding our own business talking amongst ourselves. When and his associates came walking along, talking trash to me trying to get me to fight them. I ignored them until one of them stepped up into my face. I told them to leave me be, but they wouldn't. So stepped up between us and confronted them." "Then what happen from there?" asked . " told them to leave and they tried picking a fight with him as well. Then they finally walked away and Nathan and I continued our conversation. yelled at us that we were thieves and we would pay for it someday. I have no clue what he was referring too." Mark listened to the conversation and evidence of the case. He looked to me as I answered the questions. He smiled a bit to himself and thought 'Damn. She looks good in that outfit, even though it's for prisoners. I wonder what she is wearing underneath'. He shook himself back into the courtroom and out of his mind.

nods and walks back towards the table and leans against it. "Were they carrying anything on them at the time or looked differently that you can remember?" "They were carrying nothing with them at the time. One of 's associates did have a black eye and some bruises on his arms. But that is all I noticed. They must have been in a previous fight with someone." nods again. " So what happen after Mr. Nunzio and his associates left you and ?" I took a deep sigh and drank a bit of water to calm myself down.

I could smell Mark's cologne, it lingered in my nostrils along with his scent. It drove me insane to no end. I got myself together and answered. " and I finished our conversation and went to find a quiet part in the back of the arena for some wrestling moves training. wanted to know how to do a couple of moves and I said I would show him. We were just about to get started when police officers surrounded us and told us we were under arrest for theft and assault." walks back to the table and sits down, "That is all your honor."

The judge nods. " your witness." stands up and looks to the judge. "No questions your honor at this time." The judge nods and looks to me, his eyes pierced through me to my very soul. I caught my breath in my throat. "You may step down now." I nod and slowly stood up and made my way to the table and seated myself next to Nathan. The judge sits forward upon his desk and looks at his watch. "This court is adjourned until tomorrow morning 9am." The judge lifts his hammer and slams it once and stands up from his desk. He looks to me once more and winks quickly at me. I smiled at him broadly. "All rise" The bailiff yells. The whole entire courtroom stands up as the judge departs to his chambers.

, Nathan and I walk into the other room off of the courtroom. I felt light as a feather and high as a kite on Mark's scent and cologne that was still in my breathing passages. We sat in the room as we discuss what is going on for tomorrow, then the Sheriff Bradshaw came to escort us to the van and drives us back to the county jail for the night. I sighed deeply as I got to my feet and scuffled along with Nathan to the van. "Hold on there Sheriff." A deep Texan voice came. Sheriff Bradshaw stopped Nathan and I in front of the back of the white van. The Sheriff turned around and looked to Judge Calloway. "What can I do you for Judge?" Mark came walking over and looked to me then the Sheriff. Mark handed the sheriff a paper. The Sheriff read it and nodded, "Yes sir, right away sir." Sheriff Bradshaw walked over to me and took off my shackles as the sheriff's partner opened up the back and put Nathan in the back. I looked to Sheriff Bradshaw confused as he was unlocking my ankle shackles. I was rubbing my wrists from the rubbing of them. "You were set free into the care of Judge Calloway at night until the case is done in the courts." My ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. I was free to the one I loved I couldn't believe it. I nodded as he stood up and tossed the shackles into the back of the van and closed it to a swearing Nathan Jones. I stood there as the Sheriff tipped his hat to the Judge and I as he climbed into the white van and drove off.

Once the van was out of sight, I jumped into Mark's arms. He caught me and wrapped his muscular arms around me as I laid my lips upon his soft one in a mind-blowing kiss. He returned it harder to me, with want and lust. I slid down his muscular chest and looked up into his green-pooled eyes with my hazel ones. I could feel his erection against my midsection; I turned red with blush upon my face. Mark chuckled at me. I looked to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Let's go home Mark." He nodded and picked me up into his arms as we walked back into his office and gathered his things.

Then off to his truck and headed on home.

**Chapter 4**

Mark pulled into his driveway and came around his massive silver Dodge truck and opened the door for me. I hopped out and into his arms. I just couldn't resist. He caught me with a grunt and laid his lips upon mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and closed the truck door. "You just can't wait can you?" I smiled at him evily and shook my head, "Nope cause you are irresistible." He lifted a brow at me. "Where have I heard that before." He chuckled. I shrugged as he carried me into his house. He kicked the door closed and tossed his keys upon a table near the door. I dropped to the floor as I took off my boots. He did the same and picked me up over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carried me upstairs. The place was huge and gorgeous on the inside. It was your typical Texan home. But his had a bit of himself put into the decor along with some of his career. He carried me into the master bedroom, which was his of course and laid me upon the bed. I looked up to his pools of green and smiled broadly. He knelt on the end of the bed and placed each of his massive hands on the bed above my shoulders and knelt over my tiny body. He leaned down and caught my lips in a mind-blowing kiss that caught me way off guard. My body shivered a bit with his lips upon mine. I placed a hand upon his cheek as he pulled back. "You know how long I've been wanting to do that." I looked puzzled at him and shook my head. "Since you walked into my office at the court house." I chuckled as I slowly sat up and rubbed my neck a bit. He sat next to me as he moved my ponytail out of his way and placed his gentle hands upon my shoulders and began to massage them. My head slumped forward a bit as I moaned. Mark lifted a brow and smiled and leaned down and kissed the back of my neck. "Does that feel good?"

I finally managed to speak in a soft voice, "Yes it does. I have missed your hands doing this and a lot of other things." I chuckled evilly at my own comment along with him as he travel his hot kisses down to my collarbone. I moved my head over to give him better access. Mark jumped at the opportunity of her giving him more skin to kiss.

I closed my eyes at his gentle touches and kisses. I was in heaven. What more could I ask for right. I was with the man of my dreams, a career I can be proud of and well okay I am in a bit of trouble but that is getting work out. Everything can't be perfect. Mark turned me around gently to face him. I opened my eyes and looked up to him. He had lust filled eyes and I could see that way before we even left his office to go back into the courtroom, but he had a way of hiding it, but I could feel it. He wrapped his massive, muscular arms around me and held me tight against him. I placed my hands upon his chest along with my head listening to his heartbeat and his gentle breathing. What more could I ask for really.

"Are you more relaxed? " he asked as he looked down at me. I nodded and leaned my head up and kissed his neck. I could still smell his cologne along with his scent mixed in. It was a pure adrenaline rush to my senses. I looked down at what I was wearing, the orange jump suit, man it was embarrassing to wear it.

He saw me looking at it and slowly got up to his feet and walked over to his dresser and opened a few drawers and took out a pair of midnight Nike shorts, Detroit Red Wings hockey jersey and a few others things. "Don't worry I kept some of your clothes here. I knew you would need them sometime." He smiled at me as he walked over and gave me the clothes to me. I took the clothes and looked up to him and smiled broadly. "Thanks. These will be much better than this stupid orange jump suit." He nodded in agreement. "But you have to wear it at the court house tomorrow when we go in the morning" I sighed as I nodded. Mark motioned to the bathroom, "Why don't you shower while I fix us something to eat." I smiled at the idea and got to my feet with my clothes. I stopped half way there and walked back over to him and pulled on his tie to make him bend down. He followed and bent down. I captured his lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. I pulled back and smiled evilly at him and let go of his tie. He fell backwards onto his ass on the floor. I giggled at him and looked to him, "You alright?" He nodded as he got up to his feet. I couldn't resist but giggle at him. He was too cute I swear to it.

I leaned over and placed both my index fingers into one of his belt loops and pulled him with me towards the bathroom. "Instead of that, why don't you join me?" she asked, smiling evilly at him. Mark walked towards her with a sly smile on his face. He couldn't resist an invitation like that one. "Hmm sounds good to me" he gruffled as he followed me into the bathroom. I placed my clothes upon the sink as I walked over to the shower and turned it on, nice and hot the way I liked it. Mark walked over to the sink and removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and filled the sink with warm water. "I am going to shave quickly and then join you alright." I nodded as I removed my jump suit and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. I wore a light blue prison shirt and jeans underneath. I unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it to the floor along with the rest of my clothes. Mark shedded his shirt and looked to me. His eyes glistened in the heat of the hot shower as he looked to her athletic figure. 'I can't believe the sight I see. Man can't wait to.' He shook his head as Amanda looked to him as she entered the shower. "Whatcha lookin' at handsome?" He shook his head as he added shaving cream to his face and began shaving. "The most prettiest girl in my life." he said over his shoulder as he continued his work upon shaving. I got into the shower and my heart melted at the sound of his words. I stepped into the water and let the heat beat down upon my soar aching body. I looked down and saw scars that I hated having and a few fresh ones, that Mark didn't see and hoping to keep them hidden from him. The jail never treated me right, I was always in fights, I never started them just finished them.

I must have had in very deep thought, because I never heard Mark step into the shower until he laid his two large hands upon my shoulders as I jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he said. I shook my head, "It's alright, just startled myself really. Too deep in thought I guess." Mark nodded as I stepped back out of the water for him to get under it. I started washing up and kept my wounds hidden from him.

I looked over my shoulder to his muscular back and let my eyes wander down to his nice looking ass as the water flowed down his body.

It was so good looking you could probably bounce a quarter off of it. I shook my head and finished up as we switched positions. Mark watched me as I rinsed off under the water and looked me up and down. His eyes wander over her luscious body and couldn't wait to place his hands upon those hips. Mark shook himself and felt chills run up and down his spine. I looked to him and lifted a brow. "Something on your mind?" I asked. He shook his head and slid past me into the water and rinsed himself off. I kept my back to him, I couldn't let him see how the jail has treated me, and then he would go off the deep end. Mark looked to me through the water. "Something wrong?" I shook my head no and sighed as I exited the shower. He watched me and felt like he did something wrong or something was up. I grabbed a towel and dried off and got dressed before Mark even finished in the shower. I picked up my clothes and placed them on the side. I was brushing my hair when Mark turned off the shower and opened the curtain and grabbed a towel and began to dry off. I finished and walked into the bedroom.

Mark sighed as he finished and shook his head. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks to the scars upon my midsection while I had my shirt lifted to look at my back in the mirror. I jumped and winced as I laid a hand upon my back. Mark stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and lifted a brow to me waiting for an answer. I lowered my jersey and sat upon the bed without saying a word. The silence was so thick it almost could suffocated Mark. "Would you kindly explain? That is why you were acting weird in the shower?" I nodded and couldn't look to him full of shame and trying to hide it from someone I loved and trusted.

**Chapter 5**

I sat there for a moment than looked to him. I patted the bed with my hand and sighed a bit, "You better sit down to listen. I think it would be better." Mark nodded as he grabbed a pair of shorts off a nearby chair and did as I asked him. He sat down next to me and placed the shorts on and tossed his towel onto a few others sitting upon the floor. He looked to me as I began to speak. "These scars are from jail Mark. Being a little person everybody wants to mess with you once they find out you did wrestle for a living. People are always challenging me. The scars are from knives that are brought into play without me noticing. One is from if I remember a piece of wire and a few others are burns." I looked to the floor as I tried to make him understand, I couldn't bear to look at him. Mark felt his heart fall into his throat upon hearing her words. He didn't know what to say nor do. Then he felt rage boiling up inside him. He slowly stood up and started to pace. "Why do you fight them?" he asked as he continued to pace. I keep my eyes to the floor as I answered him. "I do because if I don't they will keep at it until I do. Mark you know me I don't fight unless I really have to." I winced as I moved. Mark stopped in his tracks and looked to me. "What is wrong with your back?" he asked.

I turned myself around slowly and lifted up the hockey jersey. Almost my whole entire back was a huge bruise and a few scratches. "What do you get when you use a Louisville Slugger and someone's back and then a cat fight.... You get me." Mark shook his head as he stood in shock.

He felt his rage boiling over as he clenched his hands in fists at his sides. I lowered my jersey and looked over my shoulder at him. He was red in the face and looking like he could explode at any time in anger.

I slowly moved off the bed and gathered my gear. "I will be off Mark. If your going to get mad at me for other things people have done, then I don't feel I should be staying here." Mark went to say something and stopped himself. "Where are the guards through all of this? Don't they step in?" he asked. I shook my head "No they don't unless blood flows. I think my attackers pay them off not to interfere" Mark nods and walks over to me and places his hands upon my shoulders and kisses the back of my neck. I drop my things to the floor and look to him and smile. "I didn't want to tell you because I know how you get with your temper. I am proud of how you're handling the news." He nodded as he continued his kissing assault upon my neck. I moaned a bit and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around me gently and held me to his body. Mark was holding all his anger down inside, he rather not take it out on her, she had been through enough. He felt bad for her trying to hide it from him because of his temper. He took a deep breath and would deal with it later. Right now she was his main concern. He lifted his head and lifted her up into his arms making her face him. "Mands just promise me something." I nodded and listened. "Promise me in the morning get your back checked out by a doctor before court so I can put my mind at ease that your okay literally. I will take care of the case about that though." "I promise I will. Thanks for being understanding I appreciate" I whispered to him and leaned my head upon his chest and listened to his heart beating, it was the most relaxing sound I have ever heard.

Mark walked over to the bed and sat down holding me in his arms, not wanting to let go. I wrapped my arms around him and we sat there for a while saying nothing enjoying one another's company in one another's arms.

I lifted my head and looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled as I got up upon my knees and placed both my hands upon his massive shoulders and placed my lips upon his for a kiss. He responded back by kissing as he placed his hands upon my back and rubbed it gently. He moved his hands down my back and placed both his hands upon my ass cupping and needing it. His touches sent shivers down my spine. I deepened the kiss as he traced my lips with his tongue, trying to push his way into my mouth. He stood up and laid me upon my back on the bed and placed himself upon his hands and knees and never broke the kiss sitting over me. I opened my mouth and let him in to explore. He explored slowly and at his leisure. I lifted my hands and let them slowly explore his massive shoulders. I ran my nails gently across his shoulders down to his chest. His body shivered under my hands. I always knew I had that effect of him but not that fast.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked to me with lust filled eyes. He got up off the bed and turned off the lights. He opened the drapes letting in the moonlight, to fill the room up. He joined me back on the bed and went back to work. "Sit up for a moment" he demanded. I sat up at his bidding. He pulled back the covers and got in with me. He pulled my jersey off over my head and tossed it on a chair. I placed myself back against some pillows as he crawled up to me and captured my lips in a mind-blowing kiss. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I placed my hands on his sides running my nails up and down his back as he trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. My body shivered under him. He pulled back as he pulled me down flat upon my back. Mark sat there and looked her up and down. 'She is so beautiful in the moonlight' he thought and smiled to her. I looked up at him confused. "Something amusing?" I asked. "Just admiring beauty is all." I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Well it's true."

He leaned his head down and captured my right nipple in his warm wet mouth. I jumped a bit and melted against the bed at the sensation running through my body. He rolled his tongue around my nipple and nipped it. I jumped a bit as he lifted his head. "Sorry" he whispered. I shook my head as he did the same to the left. He was sending my head into the clouds. I let my hands run through his short rusty red hair. He was the devil all right, in disguise, and I was the worshipper. He lifted his head and smiled evilly at me. I looked to him and lifted a brow and looked down. His shorts had the biggest bulge I could have seen miles away. My eyes went back to him and I smiled very, very evilly. I knew what this devil had on his mind and nodded to him. I sat up and pushed him onto his back upon the bed. I moved and straddled him sitting near his erection and lifted a brow to him. "Someone not telling me something or are you just really, really happy to see me?" He chuckled as I leaned over and captured his lips in another passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I ran right hand down his chest, over his muscular midsection and found his erection just waiting for me. I laid my hand upon the bulge on the outside of his shorts as he moaned and closed his eyes. I lifted a brow knowing I had hit a spot he loves. I felt heat running through my body and ending up down between my legs. I wanted him worse than anything. But I kept myself in control. I slipped myself off of him and placed myself between his legs and placed both my hands near the waist of his shorts and slipped my index fingers under the waistband and pulled them down slowly letting his erection come free from within it's quarters. I tossed his shorts to the floor. He was bigger than I could remember. I was starting to wonder if he would fit inside me. But I wasn't worried about that at this moment, just pleasuring him was the concern for me.

I leaned myself down and placed my right hand upon his throbbing shaft and ran a couple of fingers up and down softly and lightly. He moaned at my touches and gripped the sheets as I inserted him into my mouth and slowly sucked on it. Mark's body shivered at her motions and teasing down below his belt. He loved every minute of it and wanted to do the same to her. But right now he was stuck where he was. I had to hold his hips down with my hands to keep him from moving.

He placed his hands in my hair and ran them through it pushing my head down to go deeper. I respond but at my own time as I deep throated his shaft. I ran my left hand down to his balls and gently and slowly started massaging them in my hand. I had him go every which way but loose. Mark's mind was in a whirlwind. He felt himself building up inside and wanting to scream out loud how much he enjoyed it, but nothing but deep chested growls came forth. I heard him and it sent me over the edge almost. I stopped and climbed upon him and rubbed his chest gently and looked to him evilly. He opened his lust filled emerald green eyes and looked to me, "You really know how to tease and leave me on the edge don't you." I smiled and looked all-innocent like to him, "Aw did I torture the big, bad devil and leave him wanting more. Oh shame on me please punish me." I said with my arms out to my sides. Mark sat up and wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back and looked down at her with evil intentions on his mind.

I looked to him and chuckled. He ran his hands down my sides to the waistband of my shorts and hooked his thumbs under the band and pulled them down quickly and tossed them to the floor. I was not wearing any panties; I kinda figured this would happen. He moved his huge erection and laid it on top of me. I could feel the heat of his burning erection and body down between my legs along with my own heat. I could feel myself moisten for him and I wanted him in me worse than anything. Mark sat back on his knees and slid both his hands up and down my thighs softly. He went from the outside to the inside and slowly spread my legs open. My scent caught his senses very quickly as he felt high as a kite on it.

He slid himself up my body and placed his cock near my pouring wet entrance. He held himself up on his elbows and started to kiss my collarbone once again. I ran a hand through his hair as he moved himself teasing my entrance. "Please…don't…. tease me…" I whined under my breath into his ear. He lifted his head and captured my lips in a mind blowing kiss as he moved his knee to open my legs a bit more and slowly inserted his cock into me. I held my breath as he slid himself into me. I could feel myself stretching to fit him right. He was so huge; I was hoping he wouldn't tear me in two pieces. Mark laid there and didn't move until she was fully fitting his size and looked to her. I had closed my eyes and sighed. He knew I was ready and started thrusting slowly in and out of my entrance. A rush of pleasure had hit me as I moaned to his thrusts. I started moving my hips a bit but he placed his hands upon my hips and held me down. He moved his kisses down my chest to my breasts and started sucking and nipping at them. I ran my hands through his hair again and then to his shoulders. "Oh God…. Mark …Faster…Harder…." I moaned. He heard me and started thrusting harder into me with more speed. I gripped his shoulders with my nails as he placed his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted them to deepen himself into me. "Oh Mands, you are so tight and I love it… I have forgotten how tight you are" I leaned my head back as I arched my back off the bed a bit for him to go deeper. I felt myself coming to the edge. Mark stopped and sat up and took me into his arms, he kept himself inside of me as he laid down and left me straddling him. "Ride me baby… Ride me like you never ridden me before"

I placed my hands upon his hips as I began to ride his cock. He groaned as he ran his hands up my sides to play with my breasts. I leaned my head back as I rode him faster and harder. "I love riding your cock, I love feeling you inside of me." I moaned out as I widened my legs a bit and leaned forward some to deepen him inside of me. "God baby I…I…" Mark panted as I kept riding him. I felt myself near the edge of an orgasm. I rode him harder and faster. I have lost control of my mind and myself. My insides started to tighten around his long, hard cock as I started to orgasm. I moaned louder and bounced harder. You could hear the bed squeaking and screaming for mercy under our bodies. I yelled his name as the orgasm ripped through my body like a giant tidal water taking out a small island city. Mark felt her juices cum all over his cock and drip down coating his balls. Once he knew she went over the edge he finally did himself. I kept riding him as I felt him spurting out his seeds all over my insides. I kept riding him and tightening and loosing myself around him milking him of every last of his seeds. I slowed down and finally stopped and collapsed to his chest. We both were breathing heavily and both sweating.

After catching my breath I slowly lifted myself up and pulled him out of me and slowly sat up to the bedside. I was hurting now and could feel it. Not from the mind-blowing sex we just had, but from my back

Mark rolled to his side and moved himself behind me and grabbed my hand with his and looked up to me, "Did I hurt you? I hope I didn't, sorry if I did." I shook my head and slowly got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door partially and took another shower, the heat of the shower helped, but I knew there was more to it. Mark got up from the bed and slowly followed me into the bathroom. I was standing in the shower enjoying the heat when he entered and pulled me out of the water and started kissing me. I pulled back and winced, Mark looked to me with a lot of concern. "It's your back isn't it?" I nodded. I wasn't going to lie to him. He knew before even asking me. I got out and dried off while he finished up. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my shorts and placed them on. I looked around the room for my jersey. I couldn't find it. I grabbed his shorts and walked back into the bathroom and handed him a towel as he opened the shower curtain. He dried off and placed his shorts back on. I had my back to him as I was brushing my hair. The bruises had traveled up my back some more so around my spine than anywhere else. "Mands I am going to take you to the ER. I hate seeing you suffer like this." I slowly looked over my shoulder at him and shook my head a bit. "For me please… Put my mind at ease." I slowly nodded to him and sighed. I walked into the bedroom as I grabbed my jeans and placed them on after getting the rest of myself dressed. I put my boots on and laid back onto the bed. A rush of pain ran through my body like a stampede of mustangs. Then everything became numb.

Mark just finished getting dressed when he saw me lay back on the bed. "You better call an ambulance instead." I moaned out in pain. Mark looked to me kind of confused, "Why I can take you." I didn't move or nothing I just answered his question. "Unless you can carry me or move something in my back, because I can't feel nothing from my waist down." Mark nodded and grabbed the phone and dialed for an ambulance.

He hung up and grabbed my jersey and placed it upon me very, very gently. "Hang in there Mands. Helps on the way. I am not leaving your side." I knew he wouldn't, I was just scared that I wouldn't be able to walk again or worse.

**Chapter 6**

The next day…

I sighed as I rolled my wheel chair into the small room and waited for Adam and Nathan to show up for the morning's proceedings. I had some nerve damage in my lower back from a few cracked vertebras. The doctor put me in a hardback brace and hoping on a wing and a prayer that feeling would come back to my legs and my nerves would heal right. I sat there and stared at the white wall near the doors to the courtroom. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed knowing and hoping Adam would show.

The bailiff walked through the door and looked to me. "Your lawyer isn't present yet?" I shook my head and looked over my shoulder. "The judge wants you in the court room." I nodded as I adjusted my black fingerless gloves and rolled myself into the courtroom. The bailiff held the doors to the courtroom open. I rolled myself over and parked myself under the table where Adam and Nathan are supposed to be joining me. stood up and looked to me and smirked. I just snorted towards him and looked up towards the judge's stand. "All rise. Judge Mark Callaway presiding." The bailiff announced. Mark walked into the courtroom from his chambers and walked up to his desk and seated himself and nodded as the courtroom seated themselves and started going through the paper work on the case. He finished and looked up to who stood up and straightened his tie. "Something I can help you with ?" Mark asked. "Yes there is your honor. As you can see the prisoner's lawyer has not showed nor her partner in crime. Plus…" he continues and motions to the wheelchair I am sitting in. "This is a sure way to get sympathy from the jury and the courts your honor. My clients didn't do this nor did anybody. She did this to herself." Mark felt himself getting angry at Morley's words, but kept his composure and looked to him. "Do you have evidence to your theory ?" he asked. Morley was turning a bit red as he spoke in a bit of a stern and angering tone, "The prisoner wasn't like this yesterday your honor. Even you can realize this is a set up for sympathy."

Mark leaned back in his chair and looked to me then to Morley. "You have no evidence to go along with your theory Mr. Morley. So would you please seat yourself and be quiet before I throw you out of my courtroom for disrupting my court." Morley sat himself as his clients leaned forward and started whispering among themselves. "Now onto business. Even though the prisoner's lawyer is not present. I still think this one deserves a fair trial. Mr. Morley do you have any further information you need to tell the jury before they adjourn to their chambers for discussion and a decision." He shook his head. Mark then looked to me. "Do you prisoner?" I nodded.

"Even though I sit before you in a wheelchair at this moment, this has nothing to do with the case at hand. This is a totally different matter. I am not out for sympathy nor anything along those lines. I am here to prove I am innocent to a crime I did not commit. When you go and make your decision, I will take whatever you think that I deserve and take it as is." Mark nodded and looked to the jury, "Jury you are dismissed to your quarters to discuss the case further. I will give you until 1:00 pm to come up with a decision and everybody will report back here at that such time to hear your decision." Mark picked up his hammer and slammed it upon his desk and excused the jury to their chambers. The jury left the courtroom, "Everybody reports back here at 1pm for the jury's conviction." Mark stood up as everybody else did as well and exited the courtroom. I sighed and rolled myself back to the other room. Before I reached the door I stopped and looked to Morley and his clients. They were snickering and whispering and pointing at me. I smirked as the bailiff walked over and held the door open for me as I exited the courtroom.

**Chapter 7**

Mark entered his chambers and sat down in his high back chair behind his mahogany wood desk and sighed deeply to himself. He removed his robe and hung it up on a nearby coat rack near the entrance of the courtroom. He leaned back in his chair and turned and looked out the window to the park scene outside of the courthouse. A lot ran through his mind, most of it was on Mands. He wanted a lot for her, but mostly to prove her innocence in this case. He knew deep down that she wasn't the kind of person Morley and his clients were trying to depict to the jury in the room. He also felt bad that now she couldn't walk nor do nothing that she loved right now. Hopefully in the future she would be able to, but only time would tell. Only thing that he knew he needed to do was give her the support that she needed, if she let's him that is. He knew deep down in his heart he loved her, but didn't know how to tell her. Many others before had rejected Mark and the fear of being rejected was in the back of his mind. He sighed to himself as a knock on his chamber's door brought him back from his deep thoughts. He turned in his chair and faced his desk and looked to the door. "Enter the door is open" his voice bellowed. The door opened and the bailiff walked in. "Excuse me for bothering you your honor, but the sheriff's department is here to take the prisoner back to the County Jail. I tried to tell them we are in recess and she is still needed here. But they insist on taking her back. Hurt or not." Mark got to his feet quickly and walked over to the door after the bailiff finished his explanation. "They are not suppose to take prisoners until their trials are over. They all know this rule." He gruffed out to the bailiff as Mark pushed his way past the bailiff and down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Bradshaw came walking into the room as I sat there and waited to hear my fate of what my life held for me, if I was going back to jail to die there from beatings or boredom or being free and being with someone I loved which was Mark. I adjusted myself in my wheelchair for better comfort. A familiar scent caught my noise of beer and donuts. I knew right off the bat it wasn't Mark. I turned my head and saw Sheriff Bradshaw standing in the doorway. I turned my chair around and looked to him. "Come on, time to go back to the prison." I shook my head and rolled myself backwards towards the wall. "On what means? My trial isn't over yet?" The Sheriff stepped forward towards me. "Your trial is over. I was informed that you were guilty and had a life sentence. Now you have to come with me quietly or kick in and screaming, your choice." I growled a bit and clinched my fists. I knew right off the bat Morley and his associates were behind this. I looked up to the Sheriff and spoke with a stern voice, "You were informed wrong Sheriff. The jury hasn't come up with a decision yet. We are in recess until 1pm. I can't kick anyways, so I would go quietly if that is the case." The Sheriff laughed and looked down at me in the wheelchair. Then looked to me in the eyes and laughed. "Do you expect me to believe a prisoner of guilt or loose my job?" I rolled my eyes as the door busted open and Mark was standing there with a nasty look on his face. The Sheriff turned around and looked to the Judge. "Your Honor?" He removed his hat and looked to the Judge. I was relieved to see him standing there; I thought I was done for right then and there.

"What is the meaning of this? I was just informed you're taking the prisoner back before their trial is over. Who authorized it?" Mark crossed his massive arms over his chested and looked to the Sheriff. "You did sir. I have the paper work right here." Mark looked to him confused then leaned his massive right hand out and motioned for the paper. The Sheriff handed him the paper and Mark looked down at it and read what it said. It said I was guilty and sentenced to a life sentence in the County Prison for the crime I was on trial for. It did have his signature at the bottom as the Judge. Mark's jaw dropped as he ran a hand over his face. I was in shock in hearing what the Sheriff said. I looked to Mark and lowered my eyes from him. The expression on his face said it all. He sold me up the river right behind my back, I just couldn't believe it, someone I loved and cared for would do this to me. I knew I couldn't trust anybody; I never could why start now.

Mark handed the Sheriff back the paper. He looked white as a ghost as he held himself up with the wall. "Your right Sheriff. But I swear I don't remember ever signing this or writing it. But your only doing you job." The Sheriff grabbed the paper from Mark's hands and placed it back in his back pocket and motioned to me to follow him. I looked up to Mark and gave him an evil look as Sheriff Bradshaw walked over to the door and motioned for me to follow him. I rolled myself over to the door and looked up into Mark's eyes with mine. He knew I was hurt right then and there and full of anger. "Thanks for nothing. I thought you were on my side. You go and sell me up the river behind my back. Thanks for the trust, your like everybody else turn their backs on me and don't help me at all.

I don't ever want to see you again Judge. Thanks for damn nothing." With that said I rolled myself behind the Sheriff out back to the van.

I rolled myself backwards up the ramp into the back of the white van. Sheriff Bradshaw's partner strapped me in as Mark walked out the back door. He didn't know what to say nor do about this. I looked to him as the Sheriff closed the doors and locked them. Mark kept his eyes upon me until I couldn't see him anymore. Sheriff placed his hat upon his head as he walked to the front and nodded to the Judge. "Sorry Judge, I am just doing my job." Mark nodded and watched as the Sheriff drove me off back to a fate I thought I was away from.

Mr. Morley and his associates stood in the parking lot watching everything snickering and laughing at the whole situation. Once the van was gone, Mark heard them and rubbed his hand over his red tinted goatee, his eyes traveled to them and knew something wasn't right here. He slammed his fist into the brick wall behind him and nodded and spoke to himself, "I am going to get you out Mands, and I don't care what it takes. I am going to fix this." He nodded to himself and walked back inside the courthouse pass the Bailiff to his chambers. He slammed his door shut, plopped himself into his chair and grabbed the phone and started making some calls. He knew he had to fix this mistake and fast, before anything else happened to me at the jail or ended up dead.

**Chapter 8**

The ride to the jail seemed like forever. I knew I was in for a long night of nothing but grief and trouble. I knew someone was screwing with me and doing a good job of it. I stared at the white wall in front of me until the van stopped and I heard the Sheriff and his partner climbed out. I heard the other prisoners around the van as the back doors opened and Sheriff Bradshaw's partner climbed in and unstrapped me. I rolled myself out of the van and turned to the guard. It was a woman guard of course that patted me down for any weapons, etc. I had nothing on me but my meds and things I needed for my back. They had gotten my medical records before I arrived and let me keep my meds on me. The guard cleared me and removed my shackles from my ankles and wrists. I sighed as I rolled myself into the fenced in area and into the main building. I was put to work right away as always. I was sent to the laundry room for laundry detail. The worse chore of them all. I rolled myself over to a metal table and started folding towels. I smelt trouble all around me and I just kept to myself as I did my work.

A few of the guys walked back and smirked at me and dropped the towels onto the table and walked off. Nathan was over near one of the washers and looked to me. I caught him looking at me as I worked. He walked over, "I told you we were stuck here for life. I knew you screwed up everything to get us out of here." I stopped at what I was doing and looked up to him. "I know just as much as you do Nathan, that we were screwed over by Morley and his little associates. Don't blame me all right; I don't like it anymore than you do. So I would suggest LAYING THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I growled at him.

Nathan just smirked as he walked away as the guard came walking over to tell him to get back to work. I went back to work.

Mark was working hard in his office trying to get this situation figured out. He had been on the phone all day. He had gone into the courtroom at 1pm and had gotten the verdict from the jury. I was proven innocent. Mark was relieved but not really as his eyes traveled over to Morley as they smirked and snickered under their breaths in the courtroom. Mark motioned to the bailiff. The bailiff approached the bench as Mark leaned his head down to speak in a whisper to him, "Bailiff arrested Mr. Morley and his associates for tampering with the court records and this case please." The bailiff smiled a bit at him as he motioned to his associates as they followed him over to Morley's bench and looked to them all. "Mr. Morley you are under arrest for tampering with the US Judicial system. Would you and your associates please come with us." They all stood up and started fighting with the Bailiff, but his associates stepped forward and hand cuffed everybody. They all looked up to Mark and yelled at him. Mark just leaned back in his chair and exited the courtroom as they were dragged off to jail cells for the Sheriff to come and pick them up.

Mark sat in his chair with piles of papers before him going over the case, to see what happen. He couldn't figure it out really but he knew Morley and his associates had something to do with what happen to Mands today with the case. Mark was happy a tiny bit inside knowing she was innocent by jury decision, now the hard thing is now is getting her out of the jail with the real actual paperwork. He sat there and thought for a while, trying really hard to figure out everything. He sat there and thought about what happen the night before. Having Mands in his arms for once and not letting her go ever again. But he had done it again, but this time it wasn't his fault and Mands blamed him for it all. He didn't blame her either. He did tell her to trust him and she did and well he let her down. He had to make it up to her and quickly as he could. He picked up the phone and dialed a number to a certain someone he knew that could help him out, if he couldn't nobody else could.

I had just finished my work and it was time for chow. I rolled myself backwards from under the table. I felt two large hands upon my shoulders, I stopped and gulped and slowly looked up and I knew who it was right off the bat. It was Clane. One of a few guys around here that is never messed with. He was the one who usually gave me a hard time. You can see what he does; I am in a wheel chair because of him and a few of his associates. He ran the inside of the prison really, not the judicial system. I sighed once I saw a hard chiseled, rough looking face with hard brown eyes looking down at me. I sighed and sat there as Clane walked around and leaned against the edge of the table and looked down at me with his huge, muscular arms crossed over his chest. Three of his tag alongers stood behind me as he spoke to me. "We really must stop meeting like this there short stuff." I sighed and looked up to him, I swear if looks could kill I think I would be dead from his. My eyes threw darts at him as I looked to him and rolled them. "What do you want Clane? I am running a little bit behind in my day. So let's get this over with."

I said looking to him with my hands balled into fists. "What makes you think I want something from you? Can't a buddy come over and say hello to one of his friends." he spoke with a bit of sarcazism in his voice. I was in no mood for his crap or his buddies at this point. I just wanted to eat and go sit outside and get out of this laundry room I have been in most of the day. "Oh yea this is the best way to say hello to anybody Clane. Beating them so they end up almost crippled. Is this how you treat your baboonic friends standing behind me as well." I pointed to them with my thumb over my shoulder as I spoke. He shook his head as one of them picked me up by my throat in a headlock to Clane's level. "What did you say?" I gasped as I gritted my teeth and snorted at him. " Just what I thought. Where is my money short stuff. Your suppose to have it for me by now." I shook my head. "Pay.... you…. For WHAT?" Clane chuckled and looked to the wheelchair I was sitting in and saw my backpack sitting on the back. He leaned over and grabbed it and started going through it. "Well well well..... Did we run into someone who cares about the runt on the outside." I fought against his associate but I couldn't get free. Clane dropped my backpack to the ground as he grabbed my pain med bottle and my Red Wings Jersey out of my bag. "Even though you don't have my money. I will take these as payment instead." He smiled with a smirk mixed in as he walked off. I fought against the muscular gentleman to get after Clane. Clane stopped and motioned to them, "You all know what to do." He turned on his heels and walked off to dinner. The other two came forward and looked to me as they pushed my wheelchair over and out of their way. I knew it right away I was dead right where I was. I saw fists rise up and slam onto me as I slowly blacked out from lack of oxygen.

The gentleman dropped me to the ground as they pounded upon me with their feet, fists and anything they could get their hands on. I slowly came back around as pain ran through my body; I couldn't feel my legs and every move I made was pain. Only thing I saw were the three thugs standing over me to see if I was dead or barely breathing. One grabbed a metal pipe and lifted up above his head once they saw I wasn't dead yet. He was about to slam it into my head, when a gun was heard and the man dropped the pipe to the floor and they looked around. A near 7-foot muscular man stepped into view. He had long black curly hair tied back under a large brim black hat, almost looked like a cowboy hat, but that is what the guards wore. He had pulled his .45 out and shot it into the air to get their attention. He stepped forward; only thing you could hear was his black boots hitting the floor. My eyes traveled to him. He filled the tan shirt and black pants very well. He placed his .45 back into its holster as he motioned for other guards to surround us. They did as they were told. They surrounded us, a few were holding riot shields up and the others had rifles on them. The tall gentleman stepped forward as the thugs looked around wondering where to go or what to do with themselves. "Stay still and drop your weapons and lay upon the ground." he commanded. They dropped their knives and started to run off in different directions. The gentleman motioned as his associates chased them and tackled them to the ground and cuffed them and were sent to solitary confinement.

I coughed heavily as I rolled onto my side. I felt like a Mac truck hit me. The tall gentleman walked over and knelt down next to me and laid one of his massive hands upon my forehead and moved a few strands out of my face and looked down at me. I jerked back away from him; I thought he was going to hurt me. I looked up at him; his hazel eyes were soft and looked at me with concern. He smiled a bit down at me as one of his associates came over to him, "The prisoners have been apprehended sir." The gentleman looked to him and nodded and then looked down to me, "Griere, do get a stretcher and take this one to the infirmary please, make sure to keep some of your men outside of the door and keep your eyes on this one. Is that understood?" The gentleman saluted him and nodded as he walked off. My eyes traveled down to his huge muscular chest that shown through his uniform shirt. I caught his Sheriff badge and his nametag that read "". I thought to myself 'whoa, Mark doesn't look like that'. I looked back up to the gentleman lost from his nametag. He looked down at me as he noticed I have seen his name tag, " Mark called me and told me you were here. I am his younger brother Glen. I am head guard here. I just got transferred here just the other day. Don't worry your in good hands with me around now." I nodded finally feeling safe with Glen around. I knew Mark was behind this somehow, but right now it really didn't sink in.

A few guards came walking in with a stretcher as they carefully placed me upon it and carried me off to the infirmary. Glen walked along with us to make sure everything went smooth. I closed my eyes as they carried me. I had lost my meds and my jersey to Clane and I had to figure out how to get it back. The meds I didn't really care, I could get more, but the jersey was my only real property I had owned. I was carried into the infirmary and laid upon a table as the guards walked out except for Glen. He stood near the door as the doc patched me up. The doc came over and sat me up with help and noticed I had a hardback brace on. "Your the one I got medical records on earlier today on. Well let's get you cleaned up so you can get out of here alright." I sighed as I placed my bruised right forearm upon my hurting ribs. The doc slowly stopped the bleeding upon my head. The doctor looked to Glen as he worked. "Once I get her patched up she can leave." Glen nodded, "Good my brother is coming to pick her up in an hour. Must make sure she is all right to travel. I will tell my brother to get her checked out at the hospital just to make sure." The doctor nodded as he worked. The doctor placed me upon a cot near a wall after he was finished. I sat there and leaned my head back against the wall as I looked over to Glen. "Thank you sir. I owe you for helping me out." Glen looked over to me and shook his head. "No you don't. Just doing my job plus for my brother. He loves you very much." Hearing those words made my heart jump. I smiled a bit as I looked to him, "Well same goes for your brother. I love him with all my heart. But I regret saying what I did say to him earlier. I owe him an apology." Glen walked over and sat down next to me and smiled at me. "No he knows you were just angry and hurt. He understands, but you know it wasn't him right?" He looked to me puzzled for an answer. I shook my head gently and placed a hand upon my head as I winced. "I know he didn't do this or meant for it to happen. I know who as well and who sent Clane his associates to beat me, he also knows as well." I smiled up at him as he placed a hand upon my shoulder gently. The infirmary door opened and one of his associates stepped in. "Excuse me sir, but we have trouble on one of the floors of cells." Glen looked to him and nodded and got to his feet and looked to me, "I will be back just sit tight and relax, Mark will be here soon. My best men are guarding you. Just rest." I nodded a bit as Glen left the room and shut the door. I laid down slowly and sighed as I relaxed. It felt good to be safe for once in this place and I was out of here, hopefully forever.

**Chapter 9**

The opening up of the infirmary door and Glen walking back in had woken me up. He rolled my wheelchair with my backpack on the back. He walked over and sat down on a chair near my bedside. I slowly sat myself up and looked to him. He looked to me and shook his head. I looked to him and shrugged, "What are you shaking your head at?" "Just thinking on how you beat Clane quite a few times and looking at you now I can see why." I chuckled a bit and winced as I lowered my head. "Well he got what he wanted out of me tonight. My pain meds and something that is priceless to me." Glen looked to me and got up to his feet and walked over to my backpack and opened it and looked in and looked back over to me. "So he did steal from you?" I nodded to answer his question. Glen sighed and ran his hand through his hair and placed his hat back onto his head, as a knock was heard on the door. Glen walked over and opened the door and Mark came walking through the door. Glen and Mark exchanged handshakes as Glen pointed to me over on the cot near the wall. Mark looks to me and back to Glen. "Don't ask. Excuse me bro, I got some business to take care of." Mark nods and moves over towards me as Glen exits the room.

Mark seats himself on the chair Glen left by the bedside. I look away as he seats himself. I yawn a bit and wince in pain from my face and shoulders. Mark looks to me and leans forward and places his hand under my chin to make him look at me as he sighs, "They got you again didn't they?" I looked to him and pulled away and looked away from him. "Why do you care? You're the one who put me back in here. I am surprised to see you here." Mark sat back against the chair and held back the anger that was built up inside of himself from seeing Mands battered, bruised and hurting. He knew he deserved those words that were just said. But he was hoping she knew it wasn't him, this was all a set up somehow by someone in the court system. He was still getting the evidence together to put whoever it was who done this in their place.

Mark cleared his throat and looked to her, "Alright I deserve that. I came because you don't belong here. Your verdict came in while you were brought here on purpose. I am still tracking the son of... person who done this..." He knew he had to hold back his anger for her sake and try to convince her that he would never do anything to hurt her nor send here back here. Mands kept her eyes away from him; she couldn't stand to look at him. She knew deep down that he didn't do it, but how could she trust him after what had happen.

She had a hard time in trusting people; Mark was one of the rare ones that she had put a lot of trust into. That went all out once this mishap happened. "I know I don't belong here, I told you that before Judge..." She looked to him out of the corner of her swelling bruised up right eye, "But it seems you don't believe me or you don't want me around. If you didn't either way, just say it and I will go back to where I was. I was alone and making things meet on my own as always. Also why all of a sudden do you care if I am innocent or not? Nobody else hasn't except for you. I ran into Nathan earlier here and he also blames me for having him placed in here. I don't believe you don't have anything to do with this until the evidence or whatever proves it. I can tell you right now my heart tells me you didn't do it, but my mind tells me you did. I don't know who to believe right now or listen too. Until then, just leave me be." Mark opened his mouth to defend himself to me when Glen came walking back into the room. "I hate to kick you two out, but we need the infirmary. Seems Clane is at it once again." We both nodded as Glen brought my wheelchair over and I slowly climbed in. "Your all set Mands. Paper work and everything is taken care of. You're free to go. The guard at the back door has your stuff and your street clothes." I looked up to him and nodded, "Thanks Glen, I appreciated your help today. I owe you big." I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. He wrapped an arm around me and smiled a bit and stood back to his full height as I rolled myself out of the room. Mark stood up slowly and sighed to himself as he turned to follow me. Glen looked puzzled to his brother as he walked out. He shrugged knowing his brother would tell him if anything was bothering him.

I rolled myself down the hallway towards the back and stopped at the guard's office to pick up my stuff like Glen said to. They handed me an envelope with my money and valuables and my street clothes. I placed everything in my lap and went into a room to change. It felt good to get out of the prisoner blue and into some normal clothes. I opened the door and rolled myself to the door as the guard buzzed the door open and I rolled myself out of the prison. Mark was waiting for me with his Dodge truck. I rolled up to him and stopped and looked up to him. He was wearing his black colored suit pants and a light baby blue dress shirt. He must have come from work. I shook my head as I placed my black vest on over my black hoodie. "I am not going with you Judge. No disrespect but I am better off on my own now. You know where to find me once you figure yourself out. I can't stay or be with someone I can't trust or go as far as to believe as this moment. I will see you around, maybe. Right now I know where I am to go." Mark leaned against his truck looking very disguised in not hearing him out before making any hasty decisions. "Will you hear me out first before you go and jump off the deep end?" I shook my head as his eyes looked to me. I wore baggy blue jeans and black steel-toe work boots. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to him with what vision I had left from the swelling. "Alright speak your mind." Mark sighed angrily and looked to me. "Look Mands, you still think I did this to hurt you. I would do anything for you. I would go great lengths to protect you and keep you from harm. When I heard the Sheriff had come to take you back here I jumped and went ballistic on the bailiff then the Sheriff. I should never had done it in front of you, but at that moment I was loosing something I cherished and cared for.

I haven't had that in a long time in my life. But I swear to you even if it kills me I am going to get to the bottom of who did this to you and make sure justice is served to them. If it doesn't happen I am going to give up my judging and stick to wrestling. And you're just going to roll out of here and leave your job with the WWE just like that. Better do some hard thinking about others besides yourself for once Mands." I grumbled and looked to him. "Look Mark, you got me the job with the WWE I never wanted it. I was fine with what I was doing. I was surviving fine until you stepped into a situation you had nothing to do with." "What did you want me to do, sit there and watch a lady get herself hurt and beaten by some thugs over a can of food. I am sorry but that is against my nature as a man." I turned myself and started rolling myself down the driveway away from the prison. Mark ran after me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "At least let me give you a ride somewhere." I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. "No thanks. You have done enough for me. Thanks Mark but no thanks" I removed his hand and left him standing there as I rolled myself away from the prison to downtown Detroit. Mark watches as Mands rolls herself away once again he is alone and let go of something he loved. This time he wasn't going to let go this easy. She needed time to think and calm down. He shook his head as he walked back to his truck and climbed in and started it up. He slammed the truck into gear and headed back to the courthouse to get some work done.

**Chapter 10**

Mark pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse and shut down his truck. He sat there and thought about how dumb he felt on letting Mands leave like that. Right now he had to prove himself to her that he didn't plan any of this crap to happen. He got out of his truck and walked into the courthouse to his office and removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack near his desk and seated himself in his chair and sighed as he ran a hand over his face and leaned his head upon his left hand. He had to get his mind cleared and concentrate but he couldn't. He had images of Mands struggling to survive on the streets like she had to before when he found her about 6 years ago. He found her fighting off three other street thugs over a can of food that someone had dropped on the sidewalk while walking back from the market. He was sitting in a cafe across the street when he noticed a kid walk around the corner of the market's building and pick up the can and jet off back into the alley way. He shrugged it off and went back to reading the newspaper he was reading.

Two other street thugs caught his eye once he saw the kid take off. The other two crossed the street and stopped traffic as they jetted off into the alleyway. Mark had stood up and followed the two that ran across the street and snuck around a corner of the back of the market and heard the fight. The two thugs had been beating up the kid and had jacked the kid up against the wall. The can the kid picked up had rolled over to Mark's feet as he shook his head and stepped into the dim street light above and looked to the thugs. He had scared them so bad they dropped the kid and took off running. So didn't the kid once Mark grabbed the vest off of the kid. He figured it out after the fact that is was a young lady that had fought him off.

Mark chuckled to himself as he sat in his chair at what he figured to be a kid, but ended up being a young lady. He turned to the paper work upon the desk and started making calls and going through the papers.

Meanwhile, I had rolled into an alleyway and started a fire in an old oil barrel for warmth from the cold night. I had rolled myself up against a wall and a dumpster to keep the cold wind from hitting me. I rubbed my hands together and kept close to the barrel for warmth as much as possible. I had ran into a few people I knew from before who came over and shared the barrel with me. We all pitched in something to burn to keep it going. Everybody was talking and I was just sitting there I couldn't get my mind off of Mark and all he did for me. I treated him like a jerk and he wasn't. I was confused and didn't know what to do. I backed away from the barrel and rolled myself down the alleyway to go to a place I loved to go. Only place I knew where my family was... The Graveyard.

Mark slammed the phone down in anger and stood up and looked out the window and shook his head. "I have enough evidence to put Morley and his associates away for a long time plus the corrupted Judge Nardoc and nobody will not authorize it because he is the head Judge of this court house. If it isn't one thing it's another." He sighs and turns off the lights in his office and grabs his jacket and places it on as he walks out to his truck to head home. He stopped once he saw a gentleman walking down the street and stopped in front of his truck and looked to him, "Excuse me sir. Is your name Judge Calloway?" the gentleman asked. Mark closed his truck door and walked over to the front fender of his truck and looks to the streeter talking to him. "Yes I am, who's asking?" The gentleman smiled a half toothless grin, "You must be Runt's friend that gave'em the wheelchair right?" Mark looked to the man and nodded a bit to answer him. "If you're looking for Runt... The graveyard would be the spot to find'em." Mark looked to this gentleman oddly. "You know the young one in the wheelchair black vest, use to play goalie." It finally dawned on him that the person the gentleman was calling "Runt" was Mands. Mark nods and walks to his truck and climbs in and starts it. "Thanks I appreciate that tip." he yelled as he slammed the truck into gear and took off to the graveyard.

**Chapter 11**

I had finally gotten to the graveyard. I rolled myself into to it and left my wheelchair in the darkness where I could find it later on. I climbed down and slowly dragged myself to my parents' grave and sat myself up slowly up against another grave stone and sat there. I always came here when I felt lost or couldn't figure something out. I would talk to them and finally get what I was looking for shown to me in a weird way or I would finally think of something. I sat there and ignored anything around me, even the cold that was hitting me and chilling me to the bone or the pain or what not I was in. Only thing that mattered was me and my conversation with my parents.

Mark had driven through the streets of Detroit for a while maybe being able to run into her before she got to the graveyard. He rolled up to the front gate of the graveyard and parked his truck and climbed out after grabbing his keys out of the ignition. He walked in the front gate and saw something shiny in the moonlight out of the corner of his eye. It was Mands' wheelchair and backpack. He nodded and whispered to himself, "She's here somewhere then, She wouldn't go far without this." He picked up the chair and placed it in the back of the truck and her backpack into the truck and locked it up and walked into the graveyard looking around quietly for her. Mark felt at home here and wasn't a bit frightened to be in one. He loved running around in these as a child playing with his brother Glen, especially hide and seek among the tombstones. He was the best at hiding when it came to the game. Mark kept walking for a while then stopped in his tracks when he finally spotted something between some tombstones. He walked off the path and made his way over to where he saw someone and stopped upon seeing Mands laying in front of two tombstones. She didn't look good, bruised and battered from the fight and freezing from the weather. Mark knelt down near her and placed his hand upon her shoulder and shook it gently.

I slowly stirred at the weight of a hand upon my shoulder; I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to Mark looking down at me. "How did you find me?" I asked him kind of confused on how he did know. Mark smiled and helped me sit up. I slowly sat up and leaned against him. I coughed a bit as he placed his jacket around me to keep me warm. I leaned myself against him I wasn't going to fight him. I was tired and cold. "Runt...ahhh...I…I mean Mands... What are you doing out here?" he asked. I looked up to him with a funny look. "How did you know my street name?" " A street buddy of yours was walking by the court house and well told me where you were." I shook my head a bit, "I was here visiting my parents." I motioned to the gravestones in front of me. Mark looked to the stones in front of them in the moonlight, then back down to me. "Good to see your alright and knew where to go huh." I nodded as I placed my hand upon my mother's tombstone. "This is how I know I won't miss them too much is seeing them when I can." Mark nodded and saw a ring on a chain sitting on top of my dad's tombstone and looked to me. I looked to Mark then to what he saw, "That ring is mine, I placed it there before I went to prison. That is my Calder Cup ring. I won that when I played one year of semi-pro hockey. My parents would of been proud to see me win if they were here. So I gave dad my ring and mom has the puck." I pointed to a puck in a clear plastic holder down in the grass in front of her stone.

Mark smiled and finally understood her more and more. "Mands why didn't you tell me any of this?" Mark slowly stood up and picked me up into his arms and carried me out of the graveyard. "You never asked me or anything, that is why." Mark chuckled and carried me to his truck and unlocked the door and placed me in the passenger side seat and stood there before me and shook his head and chuckled a bit. I looked to him kind of lost, "Should I ask what tickles your fancy in that head of yours?" Mark looked to me and sighed for a moment then began to speak, "I finally figured out what happen and I just can't get anybody to help me out to prosecute who did.

The main honcho of the courthouse is the one behind it. They found out about us and Morley had paid off the guards to look the other way when his hired jail thugs beat you. Just to make you give up the case and take the rap instead of his clients." I looked down and away from Mark at the sound of the words. "The jury found you not guilty to the charges if you wanted to know." I placed a dirty bloody hand upon Mark's right one. " I owe you an apology Mark. I am sorry I blamed you for everything. Just seemed everybody was against me from the start except you. I was too stubborn to listen nor listen to my heart that was telling the truth about you." I looked up to him and he smiled at me and placed his hand upon my shoulder. "It's alright, now let's go get the rest of you checked out at the ER and then let's head home." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. He did the same to me. "Thanks Mark for everything and for being so understanding, I owe you and your brother a lot." Mark shook his head. "No you don't, now let's go get you checked out." I let him go as I slid into the truck. Mark closed my door and walked around to the driver side and got in and drove off to the hospital for me to get checked out. He kept his right hand on my left all the way there. I think I have finally managed to find someone who understood me for me and could trust with my life. Also a family and a place to call home with someone to share my love and heart with, hopefully it would work out in our favor.

**Chapter 12**

I hated hospitals more than anybody along with having slim patience for anything. I fought the doctors all the way on anything they did. They wanted to keep me over night, and I wasn't going to I didn't want to or see why. I won of course. Mark drove us both back to the house and carried me inside and sat me down on the couch. I sighed as I leaned back and relaxed. It felt good to be home with someone who cared about me and I cared for back. I sat there as Mark brought in my gear and placed it upon the floor then sat down to relax and remove his shoes and place them beside the chair and sighed deeply. I sat there and looked at him, I just couldn't help myself and look at him. I was thanking my lucky stars I had him in my life and almost lost him for a second time. The first time was when I first took off that day in the alley way, he was just trying to help me and of course stubborn me rejected him and well I knew he cared for me but didn't know how deep until now.

I let my eyes travel and then close to relax more. Mark caught me looking at him but didn't say nothing cause he was doing the same as I was. He was just looking at me and telling himself he had finally found the one that belongs in his life. First things first get justice served where it belongs. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me and smiling, I couldn't help but chuckle at the man, "Something caught your eye or mind sir?" I asked. He jumped a bit and shook his head. "No just admiring beauty that sits before me and thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life and hopefully permanently." My face started to feel a little heated and turned a bit red before him. I was thinking the same thing he was without even knowing.

Mark slowly got up out of the chair and walked over to me and placed his hands upon the back of the couch and leaned down and captured my lips in a mind-blowing kiss. I closed my eyes as I let my mind soar as his lips touched upon mine. I swear to this day still his lips are magical and take me places I would never imagine. He pulls away and looks down at me and smiles as he stands up to his full height and walks into the kitchen. I sit up a bit and watch him walk into the kitchen. My eyes captured his nice looking ass in his business pants. He always looked good in anything he wore, trust me I thought so, but who cares what others thought. Me I rather wear jeans to hide myself from anybody along with a baggy shirt that is massively too big. It was my style and I liked it. Mark always told me to start wearing less of those clothes and start wearing clothes that showed off my body more. I would but the scars I carry upon my body, well that aren't worth showing really.

I leaned back against the couch and sighed and feeling some pain running through my body like lightning once again. I winced and ran a hand through my hair and yawned a bit. Mark came walking back in a few minutes later with a tray and placed it on the coffee table in front of me. Two plates of food sat upon them with two glasses of wine. He seated himself next to me; I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him then to the food. I smiled and shook my head and looked to him, "You just love spoiling me don't you?" Mark chuckled a bit and leaned forward and grabbed the plates and handed me one. "Yes I do. I spoil people that I love and cherish the most in my life, it's just the way I like to have it, is that a bad thing?" I took the plate and looked at it and couldn't stop smiling at his comment. I shook my head and dug into the food. His words touched my heart like a sweet melody from a heavenly choir of angels. Don't tell him I was thinking that, I would never ever live it down.

We ate in silence. The food was delicious; I haven't eaten a meal like this in awhile. Trust me prison food doesn't hold up to any home made meal. Let's say cardboard is better than prison food. Mark took my plate and placed it upon the tray and got up and took the tray into the kitchen. He walked back in and walked over to me and picked me up gently into his arms and grabbed my backpack and carried me upstairs. I felt like a maiden being rescued from the dark tower. He walked into the bedroom and placed me on the bed along with my backpack. "I know you can do things on your own, but I am going to help you out a bit until you get a little stronger." he said as he walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my backpack and opened it and started going through it. Not much in here since Clane went through it and took what he wanted. I looked up to the bathroom to hear watering running and Mark walking back out. "I thought maybe you would want to take a bath and relax." I smiled up at him and nodded. "You read my mind. Thanks I appreciate everything Mark. I owe you so much." He walked over and sat down next to me and placed his arm gently around my shoulders, "You don't owe me nothing. I don't mind this at all. It's good to have another presence in the house besides just myself, gets kinda cold and lonely around here." I nodded knowing how he feels about that.

Well except I lived on the streets before running into Mark. I looked up to him, "One problem though, how am I going to take a bath with the back brace on, I can't get it wet." Mark removed his arm and got to his feet and looked to me. "No need to worry. I asked the doctor tonight about that, I can removed the brace just as long as you lean back against the back of the tub and don't move too much you should be alright. But the brace has to go back on right away before you move anywhere." I looked up to him and then back down to my backpack. "I swear if I ever run into Clane again, he is toast." Mark looked to me funny and then walked back into the bathroom to turn off the water in the tub. The smell of lavender and jasmine filled the room. My favorite bath oils. I couldn't believe he remembered that. He walked back out and slowly picked me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom and sat me down on the side of the tub. I looked to him as he removed my steel-toe boots and placed them on the side. I placed my hand under his chin and leaned my head down and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit, "Thanks again. I don't know where I would be without you in my life Mark." He smiled broadly at me and helped me undress and get into the tub. I leaned back like I was told and let the heat of the water and oils sooth my aching body. It felt good. Mark placed my back brace to the side and walked out of the bathroom and stopped in the doorway, "If you need anything just yell, I will be in the bedroom just finishing up some papers I need to finish up quickly." I closed my eyes and nodded. He walked away to his paper work. I sighed deeply and let the oils scents take me away into my mind of deep thoughts and dreams that hopefully would come about in reality before me.

**Chapter 13**

I had finished my bath and Mark helped me out of the tub. I hated relying on him, but I had to until I got some more strength and learned how to do things. Going from having legs to no legs was a shocker to anybody, but to me well it was kind of difficult to comprehend, but I took it with small strides and Mark was with me with each stride. It was nice to have someone helping and encouraging me, but man there was times I just wanted to smack him, but hey everybody gets that way sometimes.

A few days later.....

Mark had taken two days off to help me get use to everything going on, then he had to get back to work at the courthouse. He sat in his office going through some paper work for a case he was doing. I had been around of course, doing some errands for the judges around the courthouse, just to keep myself busy. I loved doing that and it kept me busy and I met a lot of people. But one judge I didn't like working for was Judge Nardoc; he was a little too eerie for me to understand. Every time he looked at me or spoke to me I would get chills it was weird.

I opened Mark's chamber door and rolled in and closed it gently behind me and rolled up to the front of his desk. Mark looked up from his work and smiled at me as I approached, "Well the little worker bee has finally returned. How you getting along?" I stopped and put my wheel break on and leaned back a bit in the chair, "How about my arms are gonna fall off if I do one more thing." He chuckled at me. "It's not funny Mark. Judge Nardoc has me running all over the place, plus he gives me the creeps." I shivered at the comment. "I know he does with me too, but you have to respect him, he runs this place. Plus if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have this job nor you having something to do." I nodded. Mark was right, but I swear there is something weird about Judge Nardoc, but just couldn't put my finger on it, but I let the very idea slip my mind and quick for now.

Mark picked up a pen from his desk and signed a few papers and closed the folder and leaned back in his chair and tossed the pen to the desk. "Hard work or just frustration starting to kick in?" I asked as I looked to him. He ran a hand over his face as he looked to me. "Let's just say that I hate paper work and I wouldn't want to be Vince doing this 24/7." I chuckled and unlocked my chair and rolled myself backwards and did a wheelie. Mark sat there and shook his head, "You just know how to cheer me up you know that." I chuckled a bit and placed my chair back down on all four wheels and reached for my backpack and opened it. "I know. But damn I am talented huh." Mark nodded as he stood up from his chair and stretched out a bit. He had to some of the time, being so tall and sitting for so long didn't help at all. He walked around his desk and over to me and sat down in a chair next to me in front of his desk. I was pulling out a sketchpad and a small metal case full of pencils and placed my backpack back onto the chair. "Whatcha got there?" he asked. I didn't even know he had gotten up and moved. I jumped a bit and dropped my sketchpad to the floor. Drawings fell out of the book, I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you." "It's alright Mark, I didn't hear you move that's all. I thought you were still at your desk with paperwork." He shook his head as he leaned down and picked up the sketch book and the papers that fell out of it. He stopped and slowly sat up as he saw some of my drawings. He slowly started flipping through the loose sketches. He handed me the sketchpad, I placed it in my lap and looked to him as he admired my work. He looked very fascinated at my drawings of him, some scenes from around the house, the courthouse and the city of Detroit. "Mands did you draw all of these?" I nodded and looked down at my sketch book, thanking god he didn't go through it, because there were some private sketches I had in there. Let's just say that I didn't want him to see that I had been admiring him from the inside out, well with an artistic eye.

He went through all the sketches and took one of out of him sitting on his Harley in the garage working on it. He handed the rest back to me but hung onto that drawing and sat there and just stared at it, like it was going to jump off the page and kill him or something. I reached my hand out to his shoulder; he jumped under my touch and looked to me. "Mark is something wrong?" He just shook his head and looked back to the drawing. "Mands when did you do this?"

I looked down at the sketch pad and thought for a moment then looked back up to him. "A couple of years ago. I was walking by at night and you were in your garage working on your Harley. I hid in the darkness across the street and sketched it out. I worked on the details little by little with my memory. I didn't want to disturb you so I did it from afar. Like I did a lot of the sketches on the papers you saw. I did them when you didn't know or you probably saw me and just didn't say nothing to me." Mark looked to me and a smile was across his face. "Why didn't you tell me you had a talent like this? This looks so life like I think I am looking in a mirror almost." I shrugged. "Nobody asked and I like to keep this a bit of a secret because this is one of my talents I love among a few others that is kind of private to me." Mark slowly stood up and walked over to the wall behind his desk and took down a painting and placed it on his desk and flipped it over. I moved closer to his desk and watched him at work with curiosity of what he was doing. I looked to him as he removed the painting and placed the drawing in front of me with a pen near my hand. "Mands do I have your permission to frame this and display it here in my office?" I didn't know what to say. I was in shock to his behavior and reaction to the drawing. I was scared that I had offended him by spying on him to do the sketch but I guess this answers my question for that. "Sure I would be honored." I smiled to him, my face was probably turning a bit red before him and I sure in hell didn't care. "Would you sign it please?" he asked. I grabbed the pen without any hesitation and placed my signature in the lower right hand corner and placed the pen back upon the desk.

Mark grabbed the sketch gently and placed it within the frame and put the frame back together and looked it with the same smile upon his face. He turned and placed it back where the painting was before, right behind him when he sat at his desk. I watched him and shrugged as I rolled myself back a bit and opened up the sketch pad and went to do some work. Mark turned around and looked to me, "You don't have a clue why I did that do you?" I looked up from my work and shook my head. "No but if you don't want to tell me Mark, it's alright. I know it's none of my business." Mark shook his head and walked around his desk and sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked to me.

I closed the sketch pad and looked to him. Mark sighed deeply and looked to me. "That sketch means a lot to me. You said you sketch it two years ago correct?" I nodded. "Yes I did. I was just kind of bored and saw you working on your bike. I enjoy Harley's very much. So I was just going to sketch out the bike, but I decided to put you in it. I had finally gotten the courage to go to you and hand you the sketch, but a tall, blonde beautiful lady stepped into the garage, so I stepped away and took off." Mark listened and then nodded. "I know that was my wife Sara…" he stopped as he looked away. "I kind of figured that out. That is why I never came into view." "Mands that sketch was done a few hours before a drive byer came by and shot up the garage thinking we were someone else they had revenge out for. They didn't miss me nor Sara." My heart sank deep; I didn't know what to say. "I dove trying to protect her, but I was…too late… Last thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with my brother sitting next to me."

I rolled myself over to him as he placed his head into his hands as his body began to shake. I placed an arm around his shoulders and tried to hold him the best I could. "Say no more. I get the rest of it. I would have never had shown you the sketch Mark, if I knew it was like this. I would have kept that to myself." He shook his head, "No never keep your talent like this to yourself. You have a wonderful talent, don't hide it on my account." "But Mark, I don't want to upset you every time…." He lifted his hand up to stop me. "No need too. You were bound to find out about this sometime. I thought you would have asked before when you saw the scars on my legs and chest." I shook my head, "I did see them, but I didn't mention them. I knew it wasn't any of my business, and you would tell me eventually when you were ready. I am respecting your privacy Mark." He lifted his head and looked to me. "Mands don't ever be afraid to ask me anything. If I don't want to tell you I will say so. Trust me I would tell you other wise if I felt you needed to know." I looked to him and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me gently and hugged me.

"Don't worry nothing will not happen to you. I promise." I wrapped my arms around him and smiled gently. "I know you would Mark, no need to say it. I know it deep in my heart now that you will do anything for me. The same goes for me, I would do anything for you as along as your happy." Mark smiled as we held one another in our arms. I have finally broken through his shell down a bit more to open up to me. I just didn't want to let him go. I have finally found out this giant does have a side that nobody doesn't know but me.

**Chapter 14**

Our moment is interrupted by a knock on Mark's chamber door. He slowly gets up and straightens himself out and walks over and opens the door. Judge Nardoc is standing on the other side. "Well there is where my little worker disappeared too. To go smooching on my time clock." Mark looked to him and motioned for him to enter the room. Mark had to keep his mouth quiet; he didn't need to loose his job right now. The judge walked in and looked to me, "I have been looking for you. I need you to deliver some files to a few of the secretaries for filing." I nodded as I placed my things back into my backpack. "Yes sir will get to them right away." I rolled myself out of the room down to his chambers to do the work. Judge Nardoc watched me leave the room and then looked to Mark. "I see this happen again while she is working. I will have your job in my hands but permanently." Mark nods as the Judge walked out of his office. He closed the door and leaned his back against it and sighed, "Yea right Nardoc. I am going get your job before you get mine hopefully. If my contacts get through in time." He runs a hand through his hair and walks back to his desk to finish up his paper work.

I had rolled myself down to Judge Nardoc's office and grabbed the files off his desk and placed them in my lap and rolled myself out of his office to deliver them as I was asked. I was on my way back to his office when one of the lawyer's stepped in front of me. I halted myself and looked up to the man who just walked out in front of me from a nearby courtroom. It had to be Morley of all people.

"Well, well, well ain't it the cripple from the trial my clients should have had. I thought I would never run into you around here. Back for another crime." He said while smiling evilly at me. I snorted and backed myself away a bit and looked to him, "It's called working, unlike some other people who don't know what that is. Another thing, you knew what would of happen in that court room. You knew you and your clients didn't have a case. And another thing for your information, I am here not for a court hearing but to work. If you'll excuse me you're making me late to be somewhere." Morley didn't move out of my way like I asked. "What are you going to do to make me move? You gonna talk me to death." I gripped my right fist and growled a bit under my breath. I couldn't take it anymore. "No I am going to do this…" I leaned up a bit and swung hard as I could with my right fist and connected with Morley's face. He fell backwards and onto the floor. A few judges came around and saw what happen. "What was that for?" Only voice I knew that came from. I turned around to Judge Nardoc approaching us. Morley was holding his jaw as he stood back up. Judge Nardoc stopped next to me and looked to me then Morley. "What is the meaning of this?" The Judge looked to me first. I shrugged as I rubbed my sore right hand. Nardoc then turned to Morley. "Care to explain?" "She assaulted me Judge. I was just walking out from the courtroom. She came over harassed me and then punched me for no reason." The judge crossed his arms and looked to me, I didn't know what to say it was his word against mine. "Mands I am sorry, but I am going to have to let you go. Can't have you beating up my staff." I nodded. "Fine with me. You wouldn't believe me even if I could tell you what really happen." With things said and done I rolled myself away to Mark's chambers.

Mark walked out of his chambers just placing his jacket on when I came around the corner and stopped. Mark closed his door and looked to me, "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would still be working for Judge Nardoc." I shook my head as I looked to the floor. Mark looked to me confused then he saw my bruised right hand. Mark looked up to my face and shook his head a bit. "What happen?" "What do you mean what happen?" I asked, knowing well enough I knew what he was asking about. Mark approached me and points to my right hand. "What happen?" he asked once again. "Long story. I will tell you on the way home. Let's just get out of here please." Mark nodded as he pushed me down the back hallway to the staff parking lot. Mark walked over and unlocked the truck door and lifted me inside and placed my chair into the back and climbed in the driver side and started the truck and drove home. Along the way home, Mark insisted on knowing what happen. I didn't want to tell him, cause I knew what he would do and turn the truck around and go back to the court house and do the dirty deed. I made him promise me he wouldn't do anything harsh or to jeopardize his job in any way possible. He promised then I explained everything on what happen and what Morley said to me and such.

Mark pulled into the driveway and helped me out of the truck and into the house. He placed me on the couch then brought in his stuff and mine. I didn't get to the part of Judge Nardoc firing me and Morley getting hit by me. Mark removed his shoes and his tie as he walked into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack and handed it to me for my hand. I placed it upon it; it eased the pain from my hand but not the hurt my pride was feeling at that moment in time. Mark sat down and looked to me, "Morley ran into you coming out of the court room huh…then he went on to offend you and such, then what did you do?" I looked to the ice pack upon my hand. "Mark I just couldn't take it anymore. I swung with all my might and slammed him in the jaw with my fist, knocking him to the floor. Which he deserved." Mark sighed and shook his head. "You hit a lawyer with judges around?" I shook my head. "Nobody wasn't around at the time, until Morley was on the floor." Mark nodded. "How did Judge Nardoc find out about all of this?" I sighed and adjusted the ice pack upon my hand and continued to tell Mark what happen. "He came around the corner after seeing Morley upon the ground. Morley was slowly getting to his feet holding his jaw and I sat there rubbing my hand. He approached asking what was going on. I guess he kind of figured it out. But I didn't say anything to him. I didn't know what to say at that time. But of course Morley told him everything that didn't happen. You know him. Then Judge Nardoc looked to me and gave me a verbal pink slip, because he was afraid I would go around and punch a lot more lawyers and such. I told him straight out he wouldn't believe the truth even if I told him. After saying that I just rolled off towards your office."

Mark sighed and looked to me; "Well don't worry you got therapy coming up to keep you busy while I am at work. Anyways, Judge Nardoc and all of them will get what is coming to them. Trust me I know this, just got to have patience." He placed a hand upon my shoulder as I nodded. "I wish I was there to see the expression on Morley's face when you socked him one." I chuckled a bit, "It was priceless. I will say that." Mark leaned over and kissed my forehead and got up and went into the kitchen. I climbed into my chair and rolled myself in following him. "How about some dinner?" I nodded and smiled to him as he did to me. "That sounds good to me, how about sitting and watching a movie afterwards on the couch." Mark looked over to me and smiled broadly. "I like the sound of that." I rolled in and we started to make dinner.

**Chapter 15**

We finished making dinner and sat down and enjoyed a light conversation as we ate. It felt good to just sit and talk and catch up on things we have missed since everything that has happen. We finished as Mark stood up and did the dishes. "Why don't you go into the living room and I will join you as soon as I am done here." I look up to him as I roll myself away from the table. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" He nods as he starts in on the dishes. I roll myself into the living room, over to the fire and slowly and gently climb off my chair, once I lock the wheels in place.

I seat myself upon the floor and grab my backpack and take out my sketch pad and pencils and open up to a sketch I have been needing to finish. It was one that I didn't want Mark to see. It was one of those nude ones once again I been wanting to finish.

Mark finished up the dishes and walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw me sitting on the floor near the fireplace with myself lost within my sketch book. He stood there and watched, not realizing he was staring. I felt something weird then turned around and seeing Mark staring at me. I closed my sketch book, knowing I finally finished it before he could see it. "Something got your attention or you just day dreaming again?" I asked. He shook his head bringing himself back into reality. "Sorry I wandered off in thought. What you got yourself into now?" He walked over and sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I held my sketch book close to me and leaned back against him and sighed deeply. "Nothing just finishing up some unfinished work actually." Mark nodded and held me gently in his arms. "I would show you them Mark, but they are kind of private really." He smiled and chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, I know if you wanted me to see them you would show me." I nodded. After sitting together in one another's arms having another light conversation, I have been yawning for a while. Mark looked down at me, "I see someone has had a busy day." I nodded as I yawned once again. "Sorry I am yawning in front of you. Just not use to all what I did today." Mark chuckled as he slowly stood up to his feet and lifted me into his arms gently. "Well it is late. How about we go get some sleep." I nodded as he carried me upstairs for bed.

Over the next few weeks, was complete hell for the both of us. I had aggressive therapy and it wasn't fun at all. They had me doing things that I never knew I could do. They had me lifting weights, which wasn't hard when I had function in my legs. It was more difficult than I thought when you could only use your upper body. Worse part of therapy was when they had to work with my back. It was more painful for me than anything. I was thanking god Mark wasn't there during my sessions; he would have killed the therapists or my doctor.

When I was at my torture chamber as I called it. Mark was at the courthouse doing his job as always. But ever since Judge Nardoc fired me, the judge has been hounding Mark a lot about every little thing. From not filling out paper work right to how he ran the courtroom. Mark was great at his job, anybody could tell you that. But Judge Nardoc had to give him a hard time. Mark knew why and so didn't I. Nardoc knew Mark was onto him about what happen with me, and knew he was close to loosing his position in the higher parts of the courts.

Mark had just finished with a case and was packing up to head on home for the evening, when Judge Nardoc barges through his chamber door. Mark turns around and looks to him, "Can I help you Judge Nardoc?" Nardoc nodded to him, "What is this about you sleeping with a prisoner while she was still on trial?" Mark lifted a brow to the Judge's question and places his hands on his hips. "Where did you hear that from?" "Does it matter? Answer the question." Mark crossed his arms over his chest.

His sleeved arms full of tattoos showed through the white material of his dress shirt. "What happens if I did? It didn't interfere with my judgment for the case nor anything else Judge Nardoc. You and me both know this for a fact I never let my personal life interfere with my work here." Nardoc shook his head, "Mark you know the policy of the courts. No interaction with the Plaintiff or Defense until the trial is over. I am sorry Mark I am going to have to terminate you from your status here at the courthouse and others in the state. You have broken the policy." Mark lowered his eyes as he felt anger running through his veins like wild fire. He nodded and balled up his left hand and walked towards his door and stopped in front of Judge Nardoc. He lifted his fist up and hit Nardoc smack in the face knocking him to the ground. Nardoc grabbed his face as blood dripped through his fingers. "You broke my nose." He yelled through his hand. Mark snorted and walked off. "I will be back for my things in the morning." Mark yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the back door and got into his truck and drove home.

I had gotten a ride home from Glen on his way to work at the prison. I was sitting in my wheelchair sketching out a sketch I just had to do. I was in the middle of it when I heard Mark's truck pull up the driveway. I turned myself around from the deck and rolled myself inside and placed my sketch book and pencil upon the table near the entrance to the kitchen. Mark walked in and took off his jacket and plopped himself upon the couch and didn't look to me. I could tell something was bothering him or didn't go well down at the courthouse. I rolled myself forward and looked to him, still keeping my distance. "Mark what happen?" He was rubbing his left hand, it was a bit bruised. He still didn't look to me as he spoke, "I was fired today from the court house or from working in any other ones in the state at all." My jaw dropped at his words. "He fired you… But why?"

Mark got to his feet and walked past me and into the kitchen for an ice pack for his hand. I followed him and stayed in the doorway and looked to him for an answer. "He fired me because someone told him about you and me. It's in our policy to not get emotionally involved with our cases until after the trial is over. Someone told him and now I don't have a job no more." I placed my head into my hands as he looked to me. I rolled myself backwards and turned and rolled away from him. He walked quickly after me and stopped me. "Did you say something to Judge Nardoc about us or the night we had together?" I looked over my shoulder and turned myself around to look at him straight in the eye. "You better not lie to me either Mands." I shook my head. "No I didn't tell NOBODY about us, it's nobody's business but our own. I would never do that to you nor me or anybody for that matter Mark. So don't think I did this to ruin your career." Mark let go of my chair and ran a hand through his hair and placed his hands at his sides. I rolled backwards knowing he was going to do or say something he was going to regret. Mark's face was turning red, I knew he was madder than a pissed off guard dog. Mark stomped off upstairs. I rolled over to them after him and stopped knowing I couldn't get upstairs at all. I yelled up after him and he didn't stop. I looked around and reached over for my backpack and grabbed my cell phone.

I called up Glen to tell him what has been happening to give him the heads up. Glen said to give him a call again if anything got out of hand. I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket.

Mark came pounding back down the stairs in a pair of tight blue jeans, black t-shirt, a blue bandana tied around his head with a long, black trench coat on. He had something hiding within his coat I know it. He walked past me towards the door and placed his hand upon it. I rolled myself quickly and placed myself between him and the front door. "You are not going no where Mark. Not until you calm down and talk this through. Don't go out and do something crazy and regret doing it." Mark growled a bit deep in his throat. I felt fear run through me but I didn't let it show. "Get out of my way Mands. I got something I got to do, and it has to be done." I shook my head not moving an inch. Mark went towards the kitchen I rolled myself and knocked myself into his leg, tripping him up as he grabbed the doorway of the kitchen to keep himself from falling to the floor. I grabbed his coat and shook it seeing a 45-hand gun fall to the floor. "I knew you were hiding something Mark. You are not getting out of here over my dead body." Mark glared at me as I reached to the floor for the gun. He kicked the gun across the living room floor to the front door. "You are not gonna stop me or anybody. Judge Nardoc is getting what he deserves." I shook my head as I moved and rolled myself quickly to get the 45. Mark hurtled the chair knocking into me. I lost my balance and toppled over, chair and all. I slid a few feet away from Mark as the chair went another way. Mark didn't notice what he had done.

He bent over and grabbed the gun and holstered it once again. I lifted myself up and crawled quickly and wrapped my arms around his legs as he opened the door and tried to walk. "I am not letting you do this Mark. I don't need you ending up like me. Please listen to me." Tears were starting to stream down my face, as the fear I tried so hard to hold back came to the surface. Mark looked down at me as he tried with all his might as he dragged me a bit out the door. He shoved me backwards across the living room floor. I let go of his legs and slid to a stop. Mark ran off the porch and got into his truck and slammed it into gear and took off. I laid there for a moment in pain; I didn't know what to do. I remembered after a while about my cell phone. I slowly reached for it in my pocket. I could barely move, I felt bruises on bruises forming upon my arms, chest and hands.

I ignored the pain as I dialed Glen up once again. I sniffled back a few tears as reality slowly hit me as Glen answered the phone. I had told him what happen. I could hear Glen going spastic on the other end. I told him Mark had a 45-hand gun on him and was going off to get back at Judge Nardoc for firing him and for what has been going on with my case. Glen told me to stay where I was and he would be sending units after Mark before he did something drastic and he would be right over to help me. I told him I am not going anywhere, I couldn't move at all. I hung up the cell phone and dropped it upon the floor. I laid there for a while thinking about what the hell just happened. I was wishing it was all a dream and I would wake up and be lying next to Mark in bed. But I opened my eyes and looked around and it was all true.

I was hoping Glen's plan would work quickly, I didn't need to have Mark end up like me in prison, but he would survive better than me, but still he was too good of a man who just snapped and doesn't know what he is doing. I just laid there and waited for Glen to show up with some good news for me.

**Chapter 16**

I must have fallen asleep upon the floor. Glen shaking my shoulder gently waken me up. I opened my eyes and looked up to him and it finally dawned on me on what happen. I try to sit up quickly but pain makes me settle back down. "Whoa take it easy. No need to jump or anything just relax the medics are coming to take a look at you." I swallowed hard and looked up to him. "What about Mark?" Glen looked away from me for a moment then back to me. "I got men out looking for him and his truck. I haven't heard anything yet. Once I do, you will be the first to know I promise." I nodded as Glen sat with me on the floor and kept me company until the medics got there. Glen let them in as they came over and checked me over. Once they did what they had to do, they got me up off the floor and back into my wheel chair. The medics packed up and walked out as Glen cell phone rang. I rolled myself gently towards the kitchen and grabbed myself something to drink. Glen followed me as he answered his phone.

Glen stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and saw my sketch book upon the floor from Mark knocking it over. He bent down and picked it up and looked at the sketch I had done. It was of him sitting on guard duty in the prison. He was speechless to whom he was speaking to on the other end and shook himself back to the conversation at hand. He finished the phone call and looked to me, "Mands that was one of the men that was looking for Mark." I turned myself and faced him very quickly at the tone of his voice; I knew it was bad news or something along those lines. "What's wrong Glen? Did they get him before he did anything?" He nodded but it didn't look like that is all he had to tell me. "He didn't go through with it Mands. But the gentleman called from his cell phone. I heard a lot of commotion in the background. He told me Mark has himself locked in his office and won't come out. He is threatening the cops with the 45-hand gun if they even come near the door." My heart sank more than I thought it would. "Glen why is he doing this?" Glen shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know Mands. This isn't like him at all." I nodded than thought for a moment and then it just came to me. "I think I know Glen. I did a sketch of him working on his bike two years ago and he saw the sketch today. He has it hanging in his office in a frame. He told me why it meant a lot to him."

Glen laid a hand upon his forehead and nodded to me, "He told you what happen didn't he two years ago?" I nodded and rolled myself forward a bit towards Glen. "Glen if I know exactly what is going on in his mind, I think I might have a clue on what it is now. Glen can you bring me down to the courthouse; I might be able to make him come out and end all of this. He isn't crazy Glen; he's just lost." Glen nodded and walked over with the sketch book in his hand and handed it to me, "By the way you have one heck of a talent, don't ever hold back Mands. Trust me I know what I mean." I nodded as I took the sketch book from him and smiled up at him. "I will keep that in mind. Now let's get down there before the cops do anything drastic to him." Glen nodded and we both left for the courthouse.

We got down there and the place was surround by tons of cop cars and undercover ones as well. You would have thought someone was kidnaped or something. Glen parked in the back lot and met up with his buddies from the force. I rolled myself over and still had the sketch pad in my lap. I knew what would bring him out of this I was hoping it would. Glen talked to some of the police officers and finally got me clearance to let me in to talk to him. I rolled myself down the hallways; pass officers holding guns and such towards Mark's chamber door. I stopped as the sight of Judge Nardoc standing nearby the door trying to talk to him. I growled as an officer approached me and looked down to me, "Something the matter?" I nodded. "Yes there is as a matter of fact. I can see why he doesn't want to come out and he is doing what he is doing. Not to hurt nobody but because of him." I pointed to Judge Nardoc as I spoke. The officer nodded and looked to the Judge. "Please get him out of here while I talk to Mark. I think he is the last person he wants to see at this point." The officer nodded and escorted Judge Nardoc out of the courthouse. I sighed as I rolled myself up to the door. I looked around and looked to everybody holding guns and such towards the door. "Alright everybody listen up we are doing this my way. Everybody put your guns down. He isn't going to shoot nobody I promise you that. Another everybody back off from the door please, I can handle this on my own, if I need help.. I will let you know." I lifted up the walkie-talkie that went back to Glen outside in the back lot. The officers back off and headed down the hallway and stayed away a distance. Once I saw them move I knocked lightly on the door. "Mark it's me Mands. Open the door and let's talk about this please." I heard some movement from the other side of the door, then the door opened as Mark moved back and sat down on the desk once again. I opened the door and rolled myself inside, closing the door gently behind me and looked about the room.

Mark had completely trashed the room. Books and papers scattered about the floor, some picture frames were smashed a lot with other glass objects about the floor. Chairs knocked over and kicked to the side, like a giant tossed them like they were nothing. I looked up to him sitting on the desk with the sketch I did in his lap and the 45-hand gun beside him on the desk. I was afraid of what to say or do, so I just sat a few feet from him not knowing what he would do. I didn't feel like ending up on the ground or something. "Mark look at me. How about we talk about this, I think that is better than doing it the way you are now." Mark had his head lowered and looking like he was staring at the framed sketch, like it would take him back to that night before everything changed for him. I rolled myself a bit forward towards him. He jumped a bit and looked up to me. The look on his face brought my heart down into my throat. He had been crying and his face was red and streaked from tears. He wiped his face upon his hand and looked away from me. "How did you get in here?" I sighed and answered to him, "The cops let me in here. They thought maybe talking to me might be easier."

Mark shook his head, "You don't need to be here Mands. Nardoc won, nothing left to live for. I lost my job and I hurt you. I am surprised you haven't walked out of my life. For what I have done to you."

I moved closer and laid my shaking hand upon his left knee and looked up to him. "Mark I know you have a lot on your mind and you didn't mean to hurt me. Things happen for reasons we can't control nor know about. I would never leave you; you and Glen are the only people I have left in my life. You know that for a fact you two are. Look no matter what happens Mark; I am standing beside you and will be here for you no matter what, through thick and thin. The way I see it, Judge Nardoc hasn't won yet. Between the two of us we have enough tricks to get him to confess. I got a few myself. Just got to have patience and we will get through this together. I promise." I reached my hand up and placed it on the back of his neck as he bent his head down and placed it in his hands. His body shook as he apologized over and over between sobs. I tried my best to hold him. I hated to see him like this, but I rather see this than him behind bars for life. Mark lifted his head and looked to me. I wipe his face gently with my sweatshirt sleeve and smiled at him and placed my forehead against his. "Alright Mark calm down. It's all right I except your apology. Now how about we go home and forget this ever happened." He nodded as I grabbed for the walkie-talkie. I told Glen everything was all right and he should come in.

A few minutes later Glen walked in by himself and took the 45-hand gun and handed it to the officer outside and told them everything was all right and everybody left. I just sat there and held Mark until everybody was gone and he was more calmed down to go home. Glen stood there and helped me to sooth the big dog down. Mark was finally ready and got to his shaky legs. Glen helped him walk to Glen's truck. I went over to Mark's and locked it up and took his keys. We would come back and get it in the morning when he was better to drive it. I rolled myself over to the truck. Glen lifted me gently into the extended cab to sit with Mark. We drove off back to Mark's house without another word about what happen. Glen carried the frame sketch into the house and placed it on the mantel above the fireplace where Mark told him to place it. Mark slowly slid out of the truck. Glen walked back out and helped him inside and upstairs to the bedroom. Glen placed my wheelchair as I slowly climbed out of the truck and climbed into the wheel chair and rolled myself into the house. It was a few tricks my therapist taught me that get me out of vehicles now. Getting in I'm still having problems with.

I rolled myself up the ramp Glen and Mark built a few days ago and into the house I rolled and closed the door. Glen came walking back down the stairs and sighed as he plopped down into a chair. I rolled myself over to the fireplace and sighed and placed my head into my hands. Glen saw me and got up and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Mands you alright?" I jumped and looked up to him and nodded. "Yea just relieved that it worked out better than I thought it would." Glen nodded, "Yes I will agree." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. He did the same to me. "Thanks for all your help tonight. I couldn't have done it without you."

Glen smiled down at me. "It was no trouble. You're apart of our family Mands. Family helps out family." I let him go and looked up to him. "You two consider me family?" I asked in surprisement. Glen nodded. I smiled broadly up at him and wheeled myself over towards the stairs. Glen knew what I wanted. He picked me up and brought me upstairs to a wheel chair sitting up there for me. He placed me in it and went to his room for the night.

I rolled myself down the hallway to Mark's room and rolled inside. Mark was lying on the bed passed out. He still had his boots and everything on. I quietly rolled myself over to the end of the bed and began to untie his boots and get him ready for bed. It took some time and maneuvering but I got him into a pair of sweats and into bed. I finished up with him and decided I would soak myself in the tub. I rolled myself into the bathroom and started a bath and got myself ready. I sat there and stared at myself in the mirror for a while. Just letting my mind wander. I turned myself around and turned off the water and undressed myself. I put the chair's wheel breaks on and slid myself out and onto the side of the tub and removed my back brace gently. I tested the water and smiled at it being just right. I placed my brace in my chair and lifted myself into the water with my legs dangling over the side of the tub. I adjusted myself comfortably, and then lowered my legs one at a time into the water. I leaned back against the back of the tub and closed my eyes to let the heat of the water take the troubles of the day out of my mind and prepare me for tomorrow. I didn't know I could do what I did tonight, but I guess when you see someone hurting that you feel close to and don't wanna see hurt, you would do anything and go the distance to see them feel better and hopefully heal and become themselves once again. That is what I hoped for Mark after all of this. I sighed as I let my mind wander once again in deep thought while I soaked.

**Chapter 17**

I finished up my bath and got myself ready for bed. I rolled myself into the bedroom wearing a pair of sweats and a sleeveless BLS t-shirt. I rolled onto my side of the bed and locked my chair into place and climbed into bed. Mark stirred some then settled back down. I climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to him. I laid my head upon his shoulder and settled down for some sleep.

The next morning…

Glen had gotten up and gone out for a bit to do a few things then he would be back. He had taken a few days off to help me out with Mark until he was sort of back to himself. I was sitting downstairs in front of the fire in my chair once again had my mind stuck in my sketch book. This time I had my headphones on with my portable CD player on. I had Black Label Society playing. It was my thinking music for motivation. I was working on a sketch of Glen and Mark together. I have seen them together many times in the WWE working together and such. I needed to capture it from my head onto paper before it disappeared.

Mark had slowly descended down the stairs and saw her sitting in her chair with her back to her. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and closed the frig and walked back into the living room and walked over to where I was and stood there watching me work. I never noticed he was there, too wrapped up in my work you could say and the music as well. Mark stood there and watched as the sketch came to life upon the paper before me. I started humming to the tune "Still Born", sometimes you don't notice you do things this silly until you hear yourself. Mark chuckled as he knew the tune right away and couldn't believe how good I was keeping up with the words.

Sometime later I had finally finished the sketch and held it up to look at the finished product. I nodded to the sketch it was some good work, but I have done better I thought to myself. I shrugged and placed the sketch pad in my lap open to the page as I stretched myself from a bit of stiffness in my shoulders. Glen came walking through the door with a duffle bag in hand. I nodded to him as he closed the door and placed his keys on the hooks near the door. He nodded back to me and waved. I looked at him funny, I knew there was nobody else in the room, until I turned around and saw Mark standing there. I removed my headphones and looked to him, "How long have you been standing there?" Mark chuckled, "Long enough to hear you sing about half the CD you were listening too." I blushed a bit, "Why didn't you tap me or something?" Mark shrugged, "I didn't want to disturb you. Anyways, I was watching you work, let's just say I was curious." I just shook my head and sighed and turned myself to face him and handed him the sketch pad. "Well if you're that curious you can go through the whole sketch book. I don't mind unless you don't want to end your curiosity." Mark looked to Glen out of the corner of his eye then back to me. Glen chuckled at Mark, "Someone has been caught with their hand in the cookie jar huh." Mark smirked at Glen's comment and sat down in the recliner and took the sketch pad from me and started going through the sketches slowly.

I rolled myself into the kitchen as Glen followed, leaving Mark to end his curiosity with my sketches I do. I rolled to the frig and opened it for a can of soda and closed it and looked to Glen, "Let's just say he is going to regret going through the pad." Glen looked to me confused, "What do you mean Mands?" He asked. I chuckled then cracked open the can and took a sip, "Let's just say some of the sketches are not for young viewers." Glen's jaw dropped to the floor and then he closed it again. "You are kidding right?" I shook my head as I rolled myself to the kitchen table and placed my soda can upon it and reached into my backpack and took out another pad and laid it in front of me and slid it towards Glen. "Go ahead. I want you to see these anyways. I need your honest opinion about them Glen. I was going to get them put into a book for Mark. But I need someone else's opinion before I do." Glen sat down in the chair next to me and slid the sketchbook in front of him and opened the cover. His eyes went wide to the first sketch there, it was similar to the one on the fireplace mantel, but Mark was crouching near the bike. "Mands you have done it again. He is gonna love it." I nodded. "I know but after last night, I don't think it is such a good idea to give them to him, you know I just don't wanna another episode."

Glen looked up to me and nodded. "I know what you mean, but I think he is fine now. Just needs a day to just do whatever he wants." I nodded in agreement. I looked to my watch and sighed, "I better get going, got therapy in a half hour." Glen nodded and got to his feet and grabbed the sketchbook and carried it with him and pushed me out of the kitchen. Mark looked up not even half way through the book and saw Glen pushing me towards the front door. "We'll be back in about an hour or so Mark." "Where you two going?" Glen stopped as I looked to him, "I got therapy Mark. Usually you're at work and Glen takes me and waits while I go through my session." Mark slowly got to his feet and placed the book upon the coffee table as he approached Glen. "I will take you today, unless you prefer Glen to take you." I shook my head and smiled up at him. Glen backed away from my chair with his hands in the air. "You got the reins Bro… I got a few things to do anyways. I will see you when you get back." Glen walked off as we left for my therapy session.

**Chapter 18**

We arrive at my therapy center and Mark pulls into a parking spot in the back. We unload the truck and I roll myself into the office Mark keeping up behind me. We enter the lobby of the office and I check in. Mark seats himself and starts flipping through a Sports Illustrated magazine. I roll myself over to him and wait for my therapist to end with his patient.

Paul and Steph come walking out from the back and Mark looks up from the magazine he was reading with shock on his face. I look to Steph and wave, "Hey Steph, Hey Paul. How's the knee Paul?" They both nod as Paul goes to the window to settle a few things with the receptionist. "Going pretty good Runt. How's the back?" Paul asks. "Not bad, hopefully getting better will find out today if not or what is going on." Paul nods. "Good to hear. Hey Mark unusual to see you here, usually Glen is here with Mands." Steph leans down and hugs me. "How you doing Mands?" I hug her back, "Not bad Steph how's things?" She nods and smiles to me, "Not bad, busy but not bad." She looks to Mark as him and Paul strike up a conversation.

Terrance, my therapist, came around the corner and motioned for me to come on back for my session. I nodded and took off to the back leaving, Mark to talk to Paul and Steph. I rolled into the back and got to work with Terrance. We did the usual warm up type exercise before getting into the aggressive stuff. Terrance would stretch out my legs and such and things like that. I would then lift weights and such. Then the aggressive stuff would begin, so I thought but today was different. Terrance sat me up on the table and tested to see if I had any feeling in my feet legs or anything. He ran metal objects and such up my feet and things.

Terrance took one thing and ran it up my foot, "Do you feel that Mands?" He looked to me. He did it a few times, I couldn't believe it I could feel it. I nodded to answer him with a smile upon my face. Terrance nodded and smiled. "Good. You are getting better Mands; you still got a long road to go before complete recovery. But this is a start."

I nodded and Terrance did the other one and the same result was in store. I had finally started getting feeling back into my feet and legs. Terrance finished and sat down and wrote things in my chart and looked to me, "Alright Mands we are going to try a couple of new things today. We have to strengthen your legs up so you can learn to walk again." When I heard that, my jaw dropped. "Learn to walk again?" Terrance nodded. "Yes you had bad nerve damage that did play tricks with your function, so you have to rehab that as well. Weren't you told that?" I shook my head. Terrance sighed a bit and stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I got into my chair and rolled myself and followed him. We went into a room that was carpeted and a few exercise equipment and things about. He went over to the open floor. Terrance motioned me out of my chair. I did as he said and started getting into the physicality of the therapy. He had me walk across the carpeted floor on my hands and try to use my feet and knees and put weights on me. It was brutal.

Paul and Steph had left Mark some time ago and he was getting bored. A nurse walked by and asked if he could go into the back. The nurse led him back there and he stood off to the side and watched as Terrance worked with me. I was in pain and I didn't want to show it but Mark could see it in my eyes. I collapsed to the floor and Terrance would push me to get up. I laid there for a moment then get back up and do the exercise over again. Mark stood there and watched every moment; he felt anger emerging from deep inside to my therapist on how he pushed me a little too hard. We ended the exercise and Terrance stood up and picked me up gently and brought me over to the poles to get me to use my feet and legs. He sat me down in my chair and strapped on some braces on with lightweights on them. Terrance went down to the other end and sat down and encouraged me and instructed me on.

I caught my breath and sighed as I placed my hands upon the wooden bars and lifted myself up and slowly used my legs the best I could. I yelled in pain a bit but kept going. Mark heard her cry out in pain and closed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward and looked to Terrance and barked out, "Don't you think she has had a enough today. Can't you see she is in pain?" Terrance jumped to the size of the gentleman approaching him in long strides. He fell off the stool he was sitting on and looked up to Mark. "Who are you and how did you get back here?" He asked. I stopped and held myself up and looked to Mark. "No Mark…Leave him be…" Mark stopped and backed away. Terrance got back up and sat back down as we continued. I yelped in pain again and Mark came over and caught me when I lost my grip. He held me in his arms and looked to Terrance with an ugly look. Terrance got up and walked over and removed the braces and sighed, "That's it for today Runt. See you at your next session." Mark placed me in my chair and pushed me out to the truck.

Mark shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Not if I can help it." He pushed me out to the truck and lifted me gently into the passenger seat and looked to me. "Mands why do you let your therapist push you like that?" I rolled my eyes and looked to Mark.

"The way I see it is, the harder he pushes me, and the faster I get out of that chair Mark. I hate relying on people like this, especially you and Glen." Mark placed his hand upon my knee and sighs, "You can lean upon me as much as you need to Mands, I am here for you and so isn't Glen, your part of our family no matter how you see it. Family sticks together." I placed my hand upon his and smiled to him and I nodded. He smiled and placed the chair in the bed of the truck and got into the driver side after he shut my door. Mark revved the engine of the truck and we were off to home.

We arrived home to a driveway full of cars and a few trucks. Mark looked at me confused and I shook my head not knowing what was going on. Mark parked and helped me out of the truck. I was in pain but not as much as I was, but still to a point where I could tolerate it. Mark pushed me up the ramp and opened the door. I rolled myself inside to a crowd of people. It was a lot of the guys from work along with Vince and Linda McMahon. Mark walked in kind of shocked to see everybody in his house. He closed the door as Vince and Linda both approached him and I. "Hello Mark, Mands. You're probably wondering why we are here with some of your friends and family." Vince stated. We both nodded as I rolled myself near the couch where Adam and John were sitting. They both greeted me, as I did back. I high-fived Adam as we always did. Mark watched me and smiled a bit and looked back to Linda and Vince, "Yes I was wondering. I wasn't expecting company like this." Glen came walking in from the kitchen, "I invited them over Bro. I knew since everything that has been happening you would need us all, so I took the intentions of doing so." Mark glared at his brother and sighed. "Alright hold on here, your all here cause of what happen yesterday." Some nodded and Vince looked to him and shook his head. Mark shook his head and ran a hand over his face, feeling a bit embarrassed.

I saw him and couldn't resist but giggle at him and then I had to speak up. "Hold up now. What happen yesterday, was just a way of Mark blowing off steam. But he took it too far and he is doing better. I know this; I am with him almost all the time. All right he lost his judging job because of some judge being a moron but doesn't mean he can't handle himself." Mark heard every word I said and felt his heart sore as she defends him to everybody in the room. Vince turned to me and gave me a dirty look. Linda smacked his shoulder, "Don't you even dare Vince. She is right. But the reason I am here is because of the rumors I have been hearing about a fantastic artist amongst us." I clammed up real quick. Linda walked over to the fireplace and took down the sketch of Mark sitting upon the repaired Harley. "I am referring to drawings like this one here and a sketch book that Glen showed me. I want the artist to step up and reveal himself or herself to me. I want to shake that person's hand for incredible work." Mark looked to me with his eyes, I felt like the whole world was looking at me at that point. Nobody knew about me doing those sketches, so I thought just Mark and Glen. I was wrong at this point.

Linda looked around the room and held the sketch up for everybody to see. Everybody was like in awwing over the sketch. Comments came from everybody. Vince walked over and looked to it closer. "It's so life like. Who does this belong too?" Vince asked. Mark walked over and sat on the arm of the couch behind me and nudged my shoulder with his elbow. I shook my head as Glen looked to me and nudged his head towards the McMahon's to admit those were my sketches. Adam looked over at Mark then to me, he just figured out after a moment that I was the artist. He didn't say nothing cause he knew how I was.

Linda placed the framed sketch upon the coffee table and reached behind Vince and into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and placed it upon the table in front of the sketch with a pen. She unfolded it and stood back up and looked around once again. I looked to the paper as she spoke upon the table, "I am willing to have this artist sign with our company to make his or her own sketches of each superstar and publish them in a book. I want this talent showed to everybody in the company and to our fans. Maybe even a monthly sketch for our magazines or what not. But I can't give the contract to just anybody it has to be the artist of this sketch here and the sketch pad that Glen showed Vince and I." I was speechless and I couldn't move at that point. Mark placed his hands upon my shoulders. I swallowed my pride and slowly lifted my left hand up. It was shaking like a leaf. Linda's eyes fell upon me as she stepped forward towards me. "That…is my sketch Mrs. McMahon." I rolled myself forward a bit and looked up to her. Vince looked to me like I was joking. Linda looked to him and shook her head. She looked to me and sat down in a chair in front of me. "Mands you sketched that along with the sketch pad Glen showed us?" I nodded. "Yes every single one of them. I even have more in my backpack." Linda nodded as I reached around and took out another sketch book and handed it to her. Mark watched as Vince walked over and looked down at the sketch pad over Linda's shoulder as she opened the pad's front cover and began to flip through it. Vince's jaw dropped as Linda continued to flip through the pages, I thought right then and there; I was going to die of embarrassment in front of everybody. Glen walked over and stood behind Mark and smiled to me. I looked to him and gave him the 'I am going to talk to you later when I kill you' look.

Linda and Vince finished looking through the book and closed it and looked to me with astonishing smiles upon their faces. "These are fantastic Mands, just like the sketch book Glen showed me. Why do you hide this talent of yours from everybody?" Vince asked. Linda looked to me waiting for my answer. I sighed and looked to them both, "It is not easy to show off something like this when you live on the streets. A lot of people would steal my gear and sell it if they wanted to. I am use to keeping to myself, but lately I just can't keep it away from Mark or Glen. Especially that sketch." I point to the framed one upon the coffee table. "I am most proud of that myself." Everybody listened and started mumbling amongst themselves as Adam stood up along with John. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I rather see this talent go to some use. I say give her the contract. I wouldn't mind seeing what she can do for the rest of us." John announced as he walked over to me and stood behind me with his hand upon my shoulder. I always liked John and Adam; they always encouraged me when it came to becoming better with my work. Adam nodded and smiled down at me when I looked up to him and John. I looked back to the McMahon's. "If you want my talent you got it, but it goes by my terms. If that is alright with you that is." Vince looked to me with a scowl look on his face as Linda looked to him and placed a hand upon his knee as he leaned against the chair. "Hold on Vince. Let's hear what she has to say. She knows what she is doing." Vince sighed and looked to me as I continued. "The terms are, if Mark and Glen want their jobs back with the federation, they get them back. I am not traveling without my family. But when it comes to my sketches I get the last word for finalizations. Whoever I am sketching can have input as well for it. I love seeing people's reactions and such and adding their little inputs is always good. But it has to be positive or I will not tolerate it. I can handle myself you all know I can. Even though I am in a wheelchair doesn't mean I still can't kick your butts." Vince smiled and nodded and placed a hand upon Linda's shoulder. "What do you think Linda?" Linda looked up to Vince and nodded. "I think those are reasonable terms to go by. We except them Mands, as it goes for Mark and Glen getting contracts back. Well they can have them back, if they want them." I turned myself around and looked to them both.

Mark and Glen looked to me like I was crazy then to one another and shrugged. They both looked back to me, "You can count me in. I rather wrestle than be a judge." Mark gruffed out as he stood up and stood behind me. Glen got up and walked over and nodded, "Same goes for me. I will give up my sheriff job, to stay with family." Vince nods and pulls out two more contracts out of his jacket and places them upon the coffee table along with mine. "You can look them over and sign and let me know." I moved myself over and grabbed my contract and read it right then and there. Mark and Glen grabbed theirs and began to read as well. Everybody watched us; the silence was so thick that I thought I was going to suffocate in it. I nodded and rolled a bit forward and grabbed the pen and signed the contract. Everybody applauded as I handed Linda and Vince my signed contract and shook their hands. "Welcome back to the WWE Mands. Glad to have you back." Vince said as he took the contract gently from me. Everybody's eyes were on Glen and Mark. Mark leaned his hand out to me as I handed him the pen. He used me as a desk to sign his contract and handed the pen to Glen. Glen used Mark's back and signed his. They both handed theirs to Vince. Everybody was cheering. Adam leaned down and hugged me. "Welcome back to the gang Mands." I smiled and hugged him back. Mark placed his hands upon my shoulders and smiled down at me. I looked up to him and smiled and placed my hands upon his. Vince broke out the drinks to celebrate our returns and my new start as the WWE's first sketch artist. I was happy finally that I was getting somewhere with something and someone I loved. But could this be it or would something get thrown into the works of everything? I didn't know nor did I care. Right now I was happy and that is where I wanted to be.

**Conclusion**

The celebrating went on until late, then everybody cleared out so we could get some sleep. I was busy cleaning up a bit as Mark escorted the McMahons out and Glen was helping me out. Mark closed the door and looked to the both of us, "That can't wait until tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." I finished what I was doing and looked to him and smiled. Glen walked into the kitchen, "You two go on, I am going to do a few things then head that way myself." I rolled myself over to the stairs as Mark met me there. He lifted me out of my chair and carried me upstairs to bed. We made passionate love until the sun was breaking the surface of the sky.

The next day, Mark and I didn't get up until early in the afternoon. We weren't in any rush, just spending time with one another in each other's arms, is what counted for us. He laid his head upon my shoulder as I dozed a bit. His skin was soft against mine. I smiled a bit as I turned my head and looked to him and let my hazel eyes travel to his green ones. I kissed his forehead and slowly sat myself up. I stretched a bit as I grabbed my Detroit Tigers baseball jersey off the chair and placed it on. I still had my shorts on and looked behind me to him. "We got to get up. I got my last therapy appointment with Terrance in a couple of hours. Plus got to start planning things for myself for my new career and all too Mark." Mark moved over to me and wrapped his arm gently around my waist. "I know but I just love just being lazy especially with you in my arms." I smiled and felt my heart fill with so much love for him that I thought it could explode at any moment. "It's gonna be great traveling with you once again, but on better terms." Mark nodded and slowly sat up and kept the blankets and sheet over his lap. I kind of figured he was still naked from last night.

Mark slowly got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get himself motivated to do things. I climbed into my chair and rolled myself in the bathroom to join him in the shower. Mark peaked out from behind the curtain and smiled at me. "Can I help you?" I smirked as I removed my jersey and moved myself from the chair to the side of the tub and looked up to him. "Yes you can. I need a lift if you don't mind." Mark lifts a brow and acts like he doesn't know. "Oh really now. I am kind of busy, can't you see that." I nodded. "Yes I see that but I thought maybe you could need a helping hand." Mark smiles and disappears behind the shower curtain and comes out the back and picks me up gently into his arms and pulls me into the shower. He places me under the water and hands me the soap. I soap him and myself up as he lays kisses upon my flesh. I shiver in his arms and look to him. "I am in here to shower I got a few things to do as well Sir Calloway." Mark rolls his eyes at me as I finish up in the shower. He places me on the side of the tub and I grab a towel and dry off while he finishes up in the shower himself.

I wrap the towel around myself and climb back into my chair and roll myself into the bedroom and over to my bag and grabs a pair of blue jeans, socks, underwear, bra, and a black t-shirt of Deadman Inc. I get dressed as I hear Mark emerge from the bathroom to get some clothes as well. I finish up and roll myself back into the bathroom to brush out my hair and tie it back. I roll out to see Mark tying his black work boots up. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a sleeveless jean shirt and of course that wasn't complete without a midnight blue bandana tied around his head. I sat there for a moment and stared at him, taking in every one of his breath taking features. I roll out of the bedroom over to the stairs and climb out of my chair that stays upstairs and slowly slid myself down the stairs to the bottom and slowly climb into my chair and unlock the breaks and rolled into the kitchen for something to eat. Mark soon follows me after descending down the stairs. We ate up some food and head out into the back patio area. The day was warm and the sun was shining. I loved this kind of weather. I rolled over to the patio set and reached around and into my backpack and placed my sketch pad and pencil set upon it and also my sunglasses. I placed my sunglasses upon my face. They practically wrapped around my head with mirrored lenses. Mark closed the slider as the dogs followed him, a bullmastiff and two rotties. One of the rotties walked over to me and sat next to me, as if to say 'Come near her, I will eat you alive.' This one was named Austin the other one was named Wings. Cause of the way he ran, it was like he had wings, he ran so fast. The bull was Phenom.

Mark walked past me and stopped as he walked back over to me and leaned down and kissed my forehead, "If you need me I will be in the garage." I nodded as I continued my work. I placed my hand upon Austin's head and scratched him behind the ear. He loved that sometimes. He finally laid down after awhile. Mark had gotten the courage to walk back into the garage after being afraid of the event that took place there a few years ago. He uncovered the Harley that was hiding under the dirty, dusty tarp. He knelt down and started to continue where he left off in repairs.

I finished a sketch of Phenom lying near the pool. It was something different than just my normal. I flipped to a fresh page and started making plans on the things I needed for supplies that I needed to give to Vince before I arrived on the road in a week or so. I had to think for a while to make sure I had everything and doubled check the list. I finished and placed my stuff back in my pack and rolled myself towards the garage with Austin and Phenom following at my sides. I rolled myself into the garage and sat there and watched Mark tinker around with the bike. His hands were covered in grease and dirt from the engine. I sat there as he worked and I couldn't help but think about that night I saw him in that same position for that sketch. I reached around and grabbed my sketch book quietly and a pencil and opened to a fresh page and began to sketch him with the bike. Mark kept at work on the bike. He knew Mands was there but didn't want to lead on that he knew that would just spoil the whole thing. He shook his head as he continued. I finished the sketch and placed the pad back in my pack and rolled out of the garage and into the house as the dogs followed.

I rolled myself over to the fireplace and stared at the sketch in the frame I did a few years ago. I shook my head and I still couldn't believe, I went from a convicted innocent person in a courtroom, beaten to hell in a jail to sitting here happy and having the job of my dreams. Now where can you go and get happiness and your dreams to come to a reality with a bit of help…. I can say right now nowhere but the WWE Court house. Trust me I can tell you from experience if you ever get pulled over for a ticket or something, your dreams are about to come true in the WWE Court system.

End


End file.
